Made of Steel
by LeochickX
Summary: TerryMax. A new drug makes Max a victim, Terry makes new enemies.
1. Lost File

Made of Steel 

Chpt 1

  
  


Lost file

______________________________________________________________________________  
  


BIO TEST FILE: Sacc  
  


OBJECT: Artificial insulant for diabetics  
  


HYPOTH: Sacc will stabilize diabetics 90% better that any other drug developed  
  


SIDE AFFECTS: Sweet cravings, faintness. Shakiness, anxiety, loss of contentious, seizure, comatose, Death.  
  


SYNOPSIS: After very close observation of test subject 1 through 5. I, Doctor Parson have found the following; For stage two of this study, the glucose of an unknown illegal grade of sugar cane is liquified and mixed with classified developed medications. Once introduced into the system, it converts the body's natural dextrose in to a unwanted waste material released from the kidneys into the urine (as seen in subject 2) or in perspiration ( as seen in subject 4).  
  


All subject report highly sensitized nerves/ sudden body heat gain or lose. " floating on water."  
  


Decrease in blood sugar shown in all subjects, causes Hypoglycemia. The drug then acts as a counter agent by replacing the body's natural insulant with it's own higher potency of manufactured insulant. All subjects developed an unseen, dependance on the drug after three weeks.  
  


Attempt to detox cause unseen side affect, resulting in comatose and death of subjects 1,3,4,5.  
  


Successful detox of subject 2 is unexplainable.   
  


At this point in research subject 2 has not reported in...  
  


_____________________________________________________________________________  
  


BIO TEST FILE: Sacc  
  


CANCELED  
  


Remaining Test subject Trevor Rodriguez MIA.  
  
  
  


*** Ok let us all remember this is my first BB fic. Thank for reading hope you like it.***


	2. Important to you

Dis: I don't own Terry and 'em. The Characters no one knows are mine.  
  


I'm a VERY BIG Batman Beyond fan. It has taken 8 months to put this together. I also have a fic in X-men the movie and Disney's Gargoyles as well as x-men comic that I'm very proud of. I have to put the chapters in order and clean some things up.  
  


You need a BETA reader for any fandom, e-mail me.  
  


X-men: My Lover's Keeper and His content.

Gargoyles: Die today. Live tomorrow.  
  


I moved back to Taif, Saudi Arabia last May (air force brat) so least to say I have all the time in the world to work on four fan fiction that have been eating at my muse.   
  


OH. A few things. I know Max has siblings but I could remember how many and all that. Contrary to my story, I have no problems with Dana Tan and the others. TCM: Tunner Classic Movies.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Max pulled open the hall door to Hamilton high, she looked at her watch. 5 minutes until lunch.

Along side her, a guy known to all as Leo (because no one knew his real name), ran up followed by Cree his girlfriend. Leo looked worried, a bit more wired then his usual self. His girlfriend the green striped daft punk looked happily calm. He tapped Max on her shoulder.  
  


" You got it?"

Max turned to the odd couple. " Got credit?" She asked laughing as she smacked his still tapping finger away. Cree smirked lovingly and enclosed his hands in hers. " He had an extra espresso this morning." Max giggled a bit more as she waved them to follow her.  
  


The three walked down the hall. In the hall, a small crowd had formed, Max recognized the disagreeing voices in the middle but pushed past the bystanders to her locker. Punching the code in, her locker clicked open. She reached inside, produced three mini desk.  
  


" Red is Bio, Pink is Geo, and Cree, blue is your essay info."  
  


Leo passed the blue desk to Cree, who pulled out a 50 credit spot and handed it to Max.   
  


" Nice doing business with you." Cree winked and pulled Leo along stuffing his hands in his pockets.  
  


Max laughed again. The crowd to her left got bigger. She let her locker door shield her face from the others. On the other side the voices had gotten louder now .  
  


" You didn't even call me Terry."  
  


Ok, so Dana was ditched by Terry. No new news.  
  


" It was to late call, your father would have chewed me out."  
  


True. Max thought. Dana's dad goes ballistic over things like that......well mostly just on Terry. He climbed into her window around 2 in the morning.  
  


" Voice mail, e-mail, fax, smoke signal, morse code, ANYTHING would have be nice."  
  


Max helped another customer of hers and deposited the credit into her bag with the rest.. She sighed, she covered for Terry best she could this weekend.  
  


" I already told you I was sorry Dana, why are you so up-set."  
  


There was a pause. Then a harsh slap and a collective "oooo" sound from the crowd. Max peaked out from behind the locker. The crowd split as Dana stalked down towards her. She looked behind Dana, to Terry rubbing the left side of his face with his hand. Max pulled out another desk and handed to Hamilton's newest jock 5'11, 180lb, white haired, ass, other wise known as Todd, who she just noticed was so close to her she could smell his cologne. He put on so much he was considered flammable.   
  


" You want to back off my ass?" She asked with a fake smile. She didn't like him, he liked himself to much and was always to close to her when she wasn't looking.  
  


" Just enjoying the view." Todd smirked, put the desk in his pocket and pulled out the credit cost. 

Max reached for her fair, but Todd teased, pulling just out of her reach.

Dana stocked past them down the hall to the cafeteria. Max reached again, Todd pulled it back again. Max growled and glared at him. 

"Be somewhere, now." Terry commanded, snatching the card from his hand. Todd stood upright looking Terry in the eyes. This little twip, McGinnis was claiming squirrel that didn't belong to him, Max was free territory. Todd looked over Terry's shoulder and winked at her then walked away. Max grimaced at him and turned to the small mirror stuck to the back of her locker. She rustled her hand in her hair in an a attempt to ignore Todd. She noticed the reflection behind hers, focused on it and frowned. Trevor, the better looking of the Rodriguez twins stood gazing at her.Trevor had the same square faced, brown eyes. His auburn hair was short and spiked in the front . Unlike his not so better half clad in blue jeans and his letter man. Trevor was never seen without pressed khaki and a crisp rouge colored button down over a white shirt. His eyebrows were pierced with small barbells the sam red color.  
  


Max slammed her locker shut and turned around to face him, Terry did the same. Trevor gave bowed and followed his brother into the cafeteria. Max followed him with her eyes and shock the chill he gave her.   
  


Terry smirked and handed her the credit. She sighed heavily and stuffed it in her bag.  
  


"Did you hear that?" He pointed down the hall to where he and Dana were standing. Max gently brushed the light red mark on his cheek. "Everyone heard that!" She stated. He shooed her hand away.   
  


They walked down, to the double doors, into the mess hall as most would call it. The room was divided among the clique in their usual spots. Max walked through the crows of people nodding to the familiaris and a few customers. Terry glanced over to table la Jock. The crew sat eating their lunch and chatting. Dana sat between Chelsea and Blade looking at him, muttering something then giving an ugly smirk. Terry looked away and followed Max into the lunch line.   
  


" I'm the middle man who gets stuck with the Press work when you and Dana have your not so private arguments." Max was referring to the gossip crew that would later milk her for info about Terry and Dana. She handing him a green plastic lunch tray with a fork and a few napkins.  
  


" She is breaking up with me." He said following her the few steps to the first stop in the line.  
  


Menu: Beef Stroganoff/ Taco Salad

Jell-O/salad

peanut butter cookie  
  


Max contemplated eating the brown watery slush that Gotham school distracted deemed meat, but her best judgement settled in and she took the two more steps to the next stop.  
  


Terry watched her evaluate the food by poking at a small bowel of blue jell-O. Pleased with it she sat it on her tray and spoke. " If I knew what she knew I would do the same."  
  


Terry almost dropped his jell-O."What?!" 

What did Dana know? Nothing about Batman, right. "She doesn't know anything?" he said a loud.  
  


"That's my point." She answered. Deciding she would grab something to eat on the way home after school she skipped everything else and grabbed a chocolate milk.  
  


" I can't tell Dana about my night job." Terry glanced back over his shoulder. Blade was patting Dana on the back saying something not in Terry's behalf ,he was sure.   
  


" Why not?" Max asked. She pulled out some credits and payed the lunch lady. A red head girl walked up and pulled out credit. Max smiled and started rummaging in her backpack for the girl's weeks forth of Chem notes desk. Terry picked up both their trays and headed for a empty table followed by the two girls.  
  


He sat down and waited for Max to finish before answering her question. Before he could open his mouth three of Hamilton best cheerleaders strolled up to the table pom-poms in hand. Max rolled her eyes and pulled a fallen black glitter pom-pom string from the table onto the ground. Head cheerleader, Muffit cleared her throat before speaking.   
  


"Hey Mcginnis, Dana just told us the bad news we're sooooo sorry about the break up. Here," Muffit leaned across the table exposing her push up bra to reached past Max to hand Terry a small paper. "it's my cell. You know if you need a shoulder to cry on."  
  


Max gave a disgusted sigh to go with her disgusted look and grabbed the number from Muffit's hand before Terry could take it. She crumbed it up and tossed it across the table.  
  


" He's already got two. Be gone." Max smiled, dismissed them with a wave and turned around. Terry didn't bother hiding the smirk on his face. Maxine never seized to amaze him. She quickly turned to him, ignoring Muffit and her drone friends. They gave their weak insults and stalked off. Terry watch them leave and started to laugh causing Max to laugh herself.   
  


" What? It isn't funny, They get on my last nerve, they are like those three hennas for The Lion King. Smell fresh meat and it hasn't even been ten minutes."  
  


This made Terry laugh harder. Truth be told, he thought. Max stopped laughing and got back on the subject.  
  


"So, Dana is a prisoners of her own popularity, that's no reason to give up on the girl." She said putting a jell-O square in her mouth.  
  


He snorted" Prisoner! More like volunteer."  
  


"That's not fair, Terry." She protested.  
  


Terry downed half his milk." I just want to point out that you and Dana were like the Deon and Cher of that little Clueless bunch."  
  


A big grin flashed on her face. Amused, she turned to him. "You watch TCM?"  
  


" Shut up," He demanded, setting his empty bowl aside. He knew Max would get something to eat later. He slowly pulled her bowel away from her and started on hers. She sat back in her seat smirking at him. Matt would do the same thing to her. She drank her chocolate milk looking around at her peers. "You walked away from the in-crowd." Terry stated.  
  


Max shook her head. " Ok, 1st of all "IN" crowd! Please! Nelson, Blade, and the rest are my friends because US pretty people have to stick together." She joked " 2nd, I didn't walk away I just found something better I rather be dealing with. 3rd, She just needs to get it out her system."  
  


Terry pushed his tray away and turned Max. She had a annoyed look on her face as she watched them." Explain." He said, moving his chair closer to her.  
  


Max turned to him and sighed." As we speak, Dana is over there pouring her heart and anger out to them. After she finishes with her "I deserve better's" and "He's never there." Blade and Chelsea will profoundly agree, hand her a tissue, babble about how they would never put up with you and your excuses and how much of a user and bum you are. Kiss ass until Dana feels better."  
  


She finished her milk an put it with the other trash on the table. " I didn't walk away as you put it. I just get really tired of hearing all that garbage about you out of their mouths and sick of Dana not taking up for you. I mean who are they to criticize you about things they don't know about. I know what a wonderful, brave, considerate person you are," She pinched his cheek playfully, 

" I know how hard you work," She softly grazed his cheek with the back of her fingers. " Dark Knight." She whispered and gave a smile. Terry took in everything she just said. Aside from Bruce's mixed signals. It was nice to hear someone say those things out loud to his face instead of him wondering if anyone appreciated him. He caught her hand with his and placed a " thank you" kiss on the back of it. Max studied his iced blue eyes a short time before she straitened up and continued.  
  


"Dana will stay at that table until she realizes the world doesn't revolve around Hamilton and the kids at that table. She needs to realize exactly what's important to her."  
  


They watched everyone file out of the lunch room, the bell was about to sound. " hum...." he pondered out loud. Max dumped the trays, Terry handed Max her bag. Terry watched her zip it up and swing it over her shoulder. Max always sounded like she had it all figured out. She relays on what she feels a lot of time. Whenever she talked about graduation, what she wants to do in the world, what she wanted, her eyes would get this sparkle. Like she could feel the satisfaction of it all already. He understood that sparkle, he felt the same way about the suit. He and Dana never really talk about things like that. His girlfriend was always a bit preoccupied with other things. Maybe Max had a point, Dana didn't have a job, or siblings, or any other big responsibilities to worry about.   
  
  
  


" What's important to you?" He asked after moments of silence. Max was slightly confused at his question. " Other than school and all that, what's important to you?" They stopped in front of Terry's class.  
  


"Not considering our time apart My family, of course. Staying true to who I am." She flashed a brilliant smile and rubbed her pink hair. "and keeping you sane! I gotta go."  
  


He smirked and watched her trot four doors down the hall to her class.

" Be careful tonight fly boy!" she called over her shoulder.


	3. Property Of

Dis: Prop of DC comics. (Like you didn't know)

______________________________________________________________________________

Made of Steel

Chp. 4

  
  


Your secrets safe with me_____________________________________________________________________________

This song started this fic really. I like the message she is telling to her friend.

  
  


You owe me nothing in return.

  
  


I'll give you countless amounts of outright acceptance if you want it

I will give you encouragement to choose the path that you want if you need it

you can speak of anger and doubts your fears and freak outs and I'll hold it

You can share your so-called shame-filled accounts of times in your life and I wont judge it

and there are no strings attached to it

  
  


You owe me nothing for giving the love that I give

You owe me nothing for caring the way that I have 

I give you thanks for receiving it's my privilege

and you owe me nothing in return

  
  


You ask for space for yourself and only yourself and I'll grant it

You can ask for freedom as well or time to travel and you'll have it

You can ask to live by yourself or love someone else and I'll support it

You ask for anything you want anything at all and I'll understand it

and there are no string attached to it

  
  
  
  


You owe me nothing for giving the love that I give

You owe me nothing for caring the way that I have 

I give you thanks for receiving it's my privilege

and you owe me nothing in return

  
  


I bet you're wondering when the payback shoe will eventually drop

I bet you're wondering when my conditional police will force you to pay up

I bet you're wondering how far you have now danced your way back into dept

this is the only kind of love as I understand it that there really is

  
  


You can express your deepest of truths even if it means I'll lose you and I'll hear it

You can fall into the abyss on your way to your bliss I'll empathize with

You can say that you have to skip town to chase your passion and I'll hear it

You can even hit rock bottom have a midlife crisis and I'll hold it

and there are no strings attached to it

  
  


A. Morissette, under rug swept ____________________________________________________________________________

******I wonder if he knows how much fun I have.  
  


I was like everyone else at first. I thought Terry was falling apart at one time because he had issues about his Father's death. Rightfully so, who wouldn't. Then, I took a little more time out and put it together. He may be Terry McGinnis, He may be Batman, but he is human. He gets confused just like the rest of us, about what is right, what is wrong, life. Dana thinks Bruce is His Father figure. She is only half right, She did exactly what I did at the beginning. Now I know that Terry relates to Bruce on a level none of us ever get to, But I understand it. Bruce Wayne was Batman's mack, not the other way around. One day it will be like that with Terry. He will wake up, and not know who that is looking at him in the mirror. That is where I'll come in and tell him after all the years, the pain, the shadows and crossroads, and pretending. His eyes still give him away.*********

  
  
  
  


Batman sat on the roof top of the building across her apartment. The clouds blocking the moon light rolled out the way lighting the darkness. In the row of windows on her floor, a light clicked on. The lens of the cowls allowed him to see from his distance. He watched Max walk into her room. She was wrapped in a towel, Her short bangs dipping in her face. She rummaged through her dresser for something.

  
  


Terry blasted off the roof top, over to her window.

  
  


Max pulled out an old 7up yours shirt and her black Hamilton high gym shorts. The towel dropped to the floor. She slipped on the cloths. A small tap on her window caught her attention. She pulled the latch and opened the window. Batman stooped on the ledge.

  
  


"Did I wake you?" He asked.

  
  


She moved aside."No, I was changing." He climbed in, she shut the window. She walked up behind him. He pulled the cowl off, turned and handed it to her. She liked to fiddle with it. She walked past him to her bedroom door. 

  
  


" Come on." 

  
  


Terry peaked out down the hall. " Your parents?" He asked. She rounded the corner into the kitchen. "L.A, for a week or so."

  
  
  
  


Max put the cowl on the counter top, grabbed a towel bent over to the oven and pulled out a hot tray. Terry rounded the corner into the kitchen. Max's current position made him smirk, and thank Hamilton for the shorts she wore. He smirked, walked around her and hoped onto the island top.

  
  


"Pizza rolls!" She announced. Grabbing a plate, she dropped them on it, set the tray in the sink. 

  
  


Terry stole a pizza roll from the plate and popped in his mouth. "HOT." He gasp chewing faster and doing the reverse blow. 

  
  


Max laughed at him and took her seat on the island next to him. He pulled a small gray ear piece from the cowl and placed it in her palm. "Bruce upgraded. We have a new signal."

  
  


Max shock her head and popped in another pizza roll. She set the plate aside and went out the room. A second later she returned. She picked the plate back up and jumped back in her place, with some help from Terry.

  
  


She handed him a small red spray tube. He recognized it as one of the mace tubes he had given her incase she needed it. 

" Todd and his brother attacked me on my why home this afternoon." She said chewing. She made it sound as if she just told him what time it was.

  
  


Terry looked over to her. She knew that look. He had become very protective since the Dana, rat boy episode. "Why didn't you walk with someone?" He simply asked. He pulled a full mace tube from his utility belt. Handed it to her.

  
  


She was a bit surprised he was so casual about it. She answered just as casually "It was to late. Besides I can handle Todd. It's his brother that creeps me out. He's always looking at me. Not any weird way, just staring, blankly. Like he thinks I want something from him."

  
  


Terry looked at her as he ate another pizza roll. Terry noticed Trevor's infatuation with her awhile before payed it any mind. No matter how not annoyed she sound, Those two made her jumpy. Like she said she could handle them on her own, so most of the time when Terry saw either of them messing with her he stayed out of it, But like today, Todd moved in with Trevor not to far away. He didn't like the fact of teaming up on her when they thought they could get away with it. Terry thought Todd harmless, average irritation. Trevor was an unnerving threat. Max obviously felt the same way, as far as Terry was concerned Trevor was on his list.

  
  


"They didn't touch you, did they?" He asked after a moment of silence. Max put the mace aside and relaxed her shoulders.

  
  


" No," She lied. "They just took the money from my pocket." She said looking over at him. He was staring at the floor.

  
  


Maybe she shouldn't have even told him. "Don't look that way, you can't be two places at once." She said in a sigh.

  
  


Terry walked over to the fridge for a soda. He twisted off the top and had a drink.

"What's the use of being Batman if I'm not there when it matters."

  
  


"Don't say things like that." She said just loud enough. She sat the empty plate aside and whipped her hands on a towel. She didn't like the silence this time so she started talking. 

" In this archive of Batman stuff in library, This woman wrote this psych report about him. After she breaks every angle down about why the man became the bat and how she relates to him in one part she says. It would have turned out differently if you were there. There to protect them, because that's what you do. You can make it all better, You and only you can fix it, make it right. You have to because it's what you do." 

  
  


She reached out for his drink. He gave it to her, never taking his eyes off the floor. It hit a bit close to home she knew but a question came to her. She watched him a second more before she asked the question.

  
  


In a calm voice she spoke."Do you think that's what goes through Bruce's mind when he thinks of his parents?" 

  
  


Terry looked up straight into her mocha eyes. Her gaze was always so soft towards him. They watched each other for a long moment. She knew he knew what she was doing. He answered just as calm as the question."yes."

  
  


She watched him watch her. " Is that what you think about your....." 

  
  


He turned to leave, cutting her off.

  
  


"I'm going to change."

  
  


Max let him leave before she finished her question.

  
  


"Dad."


	4. Your Secrets safe with me

Dis: HEY, I can really say "All these guys in this chapter are mine. WOW! Feels gooooooood!

______________________________________________________________________________

Made of Steel

Chp.3

  
  


Property Of.

______________________________________________________________________________

The Doctor walked away from the terrace of his hotel penthouse. He sipped his bourbon, sat down behind the mini grand piano. He sat his glass on top and started to play. His round framed glasses slipped down his nose a bit. His over grown neck and head swayed back and forth.

His XXL gut sank over the tie of his robe, as his fat finger pulled a mix of Beethoven from the keys.

  
  


Behind him the hotel room door cracked open. Dr. Parson's personal muscle stepped in. He was called Fix, Because what Dr. Parson couldn't fix, he could, one way or the other. The bald, 6'3, South African man respectfully cleared his throat. The Doctor held one hand up telling Fix to allow the boys in. He didn't stop playing, he didn't like to leave anything unfinished.

  
  


Fix walked in followed by the Rodriguez brothers. Todd took off his jacket and tossed it on the back of the plush arm chair as he past. Trevor walked over to the piano. He stood next to the Doctor as he played. As The Doctor ,Trevor appreciated the classical work. 

  
  


Todd stood in front of the small bar in the corner. He grabbed a glass, removed the hotel cover paper, and poured himself a vodka double shot on ice. He added another shot before speaking. 

" It's done. She'll be begging me to stick her by the end of the week."

  
  


The Doctor stopped playing. Todd glanced over to his rude brother. They had been under the good Doctors wing for close to 3 years now. Trevor knew he didn't like interruption, just as much as he hated to be disrespected or tartness. There were hundreds of ways to make Parson up-set, Trevor knew them all. Todd knew them as well but, choose not to care. Trevor never understood why, after all these years of seeing the bodies pile up, would Todd want to piss of their care taker.

  
  


The Doctor turned to Todd. His belly expanded with every hard breath he took. He removed his glasses. " Watch your tongue." He warned in his slow talking, calm growl.

  
  


Todd's usual cocky smirk disappeared when the doctor's hunting eyes were visible. He squared his shoulders and nodded his apology. 

  
  


He got up and walked over to Todd, snatch the glass of liquor from his hand and set it on the bar top. Todd's bullheadedness got the best of him, he reached for his glass. The Doctor back handed Todd sending him 2 feet from the spot he once stood. He whipped the blood from his hand on his robe. His voice never lost it's collectiveness. "We need to accrue the fonds."

  
  


Trevor watched his brother knell on the couch. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. Todd stood blinking the dizzy feeling away. He cast his eyes to the ground. " Forgive me."

  
  


The Doctor made his way over to the arm chair and flopped down. He pointed to his drink on the piano. Trevor quickly brought it to his a waiting hand. He sipped and finished talking.

" We will be leaving Gotham as soon as possible."

  
  


Trevor spoke before he could stop himself. " Leave?" He instantly cast his gaze to the carpet. The Doctor only swirled the glass making the brown liquid twirl. He took a deep breathe.

  
  


"Fix. Take our young Todd to his room to clean up." 

  
  


Fix nodded, opened the door and motioned for Todd to follow. Todd glared at the fat man and his brother as he walked out. They would have another conversation without him.

  
  


The door clicked shut. Trevor stood very still, until the Doctor motioned him to take a seat. Trevor backed up to the piano bench and waited to be spoken to.

  
  


" What is here in Gotham? Nothing of your interest. This city of stone and metal? No, your taste are like my own, there for, you know we will depart."

  
  


Trevor looked up and spoke steadily. " The girl, she..."

  
  


The Doctor began to laugh. He rolled up and walked back out to the terrace. Trevor quickly followed.

  
  


"The Girl." He repeated. "You have allowed yourself the luxury of emotions." 

  
  


Trevor listened to him speak. He put his head down in shame. " I am sorry."

  
  


" No, no, my boy. You are young. It is expected." The Doctor said, causing Trevor to left his head. His feeling for Max had not shamed him in the eyes of Parson. He relaxed a bit and gazed out at the city. 

  
  


Parson smiled. " What do you propose we do about this situation?"

  
  


This confused Trevor. " Situation?" He asked.

  
  


"Yes. We need the money she possesses." Trevor still didn't understand. The Doctor set his glass on the cement rale, he turned and place both hands on his shoulders. " I will not deprive you of your wants. Find a way."

  
  


Trevor smiled and nodded he now understood. The Doctor gave a nod back and retired for the night, leaving Trevor outside. 

  
  


Trevor grabbed the glass, gave a toast to the sky and downed the last of the liquor in one swig. Someone up there like him.

  
  


______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Todd sat picking threw his hotel serviced dinner cart. He dropped the carrot, moved the crisp lettuce around the other sides and put a grape in his mouth. His jaw was red and a bit swollen. Parson didn't know who he was messing with this time. For three years now he treated them like this, well, HIM like this. Pushing him around like he was his little flunky.

  
  


Todd pushed the cart away and started pacing the room. 

  
  


Todd remembered what the Doctor told him and his brother that night before he gave them the hit. "I own you." He said with those hunting eyes.

  
  


Trevor was always his favorite. He treated them as equal until he found out the Todd took Trevor place in the testing program. Trevor was to sick to get out of bed that day, so Todd put on some of his cloths and went down to that government building in his twin brother place. At first it was better than he expected. Gave them all lunch, let them use the big screen, the vid game, the stereo in the recreation room. They called him into the white room with the silver door. The scientist shot him up with something. At first he didn't feel any different. It would be two more shoots before the tippy side effects would cure his sweet hunger. He signed a release form and went home. When he walked in the door he stumbled over ice cream papers and empty coke cans. His brother ran out the kitchen sweating like mad. He slapped him in the face and yelled at him for what he did. Todd's brother screamed about how he need the Sacc. They argued , Todd had to go, or they wouldn't get the fifteen grand, human research check at the need of the month. Trevor told him they had to go, that Parson would get him the Sacc.

  
  


Doctor Parson. The Doctor, as most called him. Gave Trevor what he wanted, didn't tell his fallow staff about the twins changing places every other test day. Of course, there was something in it fo him. When the other 4 test subjects died, The Doctor used all the information from their files and stole the life insurance money the company had on them.

  
  


That was the game. He would in roll the boys into high schools across the country. They would make good with the locals, give the teacher a story about air force brats, so they would only be attending a month or so. They would pick the targets. They had to be 18, wealthy parents who were never around. Get them hooked on Sacc. After a while, The brothers would stop shooting the target up so the kid goes comatose and die without the drug in there system. The Doctor stiles the insurance money.

  
  


They couldn't leave him, The Doctor would hunt them down and kill them. He needed them to carry out the jobs. They needed the Sacc.

  
  


Trevor had no problem with the doc. They were like long lost father and son. Todd thought his brother had his head up the doc's ass. He envied what they had together. He was the bad seed.

Oh, well, he thought. One of us has to be the evil one.

  
  


*** Sibling revery is so yummy sometimes. Thanks. Read on, review.***

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. No more pain

Made of Steel

Chp 5

  
  


No More Pain

  
  
  
  
  
  


_____________________________________________________________________________

The Mod. Gotham's newest youth place. They gave the teens everything they wanted. Food. Vid's, Net shopping, etc. The bar area took up the left side of the large building. Dana ran up to the unspoken reserved section her crew. 

  
  


" Todd is about to have a milkshake the hard way." She warned. Max, Chelsea, and Blade looked through the double doors on their left to the blade ramps. Todd stood smiling at Cree. He put his arm around her shoulder. She took one last sip of her mocha shake before pouring it on his head. 

The girls burst out laughing. Cree skated away and up to her very amused peers.

  
  


"Ah told em I had a beau." She said very offended. 

  
  


Max slapped the counter table. "Give this lady another, on me." The waiter set down a brownie sundae and turned to prepare Cree's double mocha cream shake. Todd walked up still dripping. The girls turned their backs to him, started conversation among themselfs. He reached over to the paper towel and begin to clean himself up. Cree's drink was set in front of her. She grabbed a straw and started back to the ramps. " I'll see guys later." She called.

  
  


Max waved bye. She took a scoop of brownie. Todd took the stool next to her. Max waved the waiter down. " Could I get more whip cream, please."

  
  


Todd slumped the messy paper towels on the bar in a slush. He lead over and whisper in her ear. 

" I'll give you all the cream you need."

  
  


Max dropped her spoon on the bar top. She waited for the waiter to finish adding the whip cream. 

  
  


" You know, Mr. Rodriguez," She stood up. " Every person is allowed a number of embarrassing moments, and you just used all yours up." She dumped the sundae in his lap and stocked off.

  
  


Everyone around he started to point and laugh. 

  
  


Max stood in the bathroom whipping the ice cream from her sleeve. It felt damn good to do that. She just thought it would help him cool him down faster. He helped him really. She laughed at herself. Terry would be proud. She tossed the paper in the garbage, smooth out her cloths and checked herself in the mirror.

  
  
  
  


Max head to the door. The voices behind the door, stopped her hand from turning the knob.

  
  


" I told you. Not to make a move until I said so."

  
  


" I came here for Monet." Max stepped away from the clouded glass door, so not to cast a shadow. Monet. They were talking about Cree.

  
  


" Did you touch her?"

  
  


" I didn't touch your bitch."

  
  


Something hit the door, hard. Max jumped back.

  
  


"Don't ever talk about Max like that. You hear me Todd." 

  
  


Max eyes widen. It was Todd and Trevor, and Trevor was taking up for her.

  
  


On the other side of the door, Todd pushed his brother back. Trevor calmed himself and glared over to his brother. 

  
  


" You act like him more and more everyday." Todd said his finger pointing in his face. Trevor looked away.

  
  


" I didn't mean that. C'mon we have to met him."

  
  


Max slowly pulled the door open. No one was there, she pushed past the girls walking in, and ran out in the lobby. She spotted the two brothers walking out the door and into a white limo. She ran through the crowd after them.

  
  


Max followed them to a little Italian restaurant on Main street. She waited for them to enter before she got out the taxi. Max crossed the traffic. She walked in , staying to the walls. The hosts approached her. 

  
  


" May I help you?"

  
  


Max looked over her, around into the seating area. She didn't see the boys.

  
  


" Um, no, I'm waiting for my party to come."

  
  


The host smiled. " Would you like to wait at our bar?"

  
  


Max returned her smile. "Actually, could you point me to your restroom?"

  
  


" Right this way." Max followed the host across the restaurant, keeping her head low and unnoticeable as someone with pink hair could be. She looked over the people dinning, but didn't see who she wanted to see.

  
  


" Here you are ma'am." The host pointed to the corridor of the restrooms. 

  
  


" Thank you." She waited for him to leave before she peaked around the corner. That's when she 

caught sight of them. They laughed about something and walked into the kitchen door. Max quickly crossed the distance and followed. The steam and smoke filled her noise. Max's stomach growled a bit. She ignored it, kept her eyes on the boys, and watch them walk out the back door.

  
  


" HOT PAN." A cook yelled. Max stumbled out the way of the boiling noodles coming at her. She heard the sounds of squealing tires from out side.

  
  


She was going to lose them. She pushed past the cooks and ran to the back door. Pushing it open she fell outside into the alley way. She didn't see anyone. She ran past the over flowing trash cans. Nothing, She lost them. She pulled her cell phone from her pocket, pressed an extension and put it to her ear. It rang.

  
  


Before she got an answer, the phone was knocked from her hand. She screamed. A hand came around her and closed around neck. She was jerked backwards. 

  
  


Trevor stepped into the light. He waited for Max to stop struggling against Todd. 

  
  


"Maxine, if you wanted to have dinner you only have to ask me my dear." 

  
  


Max pulled at Todd's arm, " What did you do to Cree?"

  
  


Todd tightened his hold. " The same thing we did to you." He joked, pushing her into Trevor.

  
  


He grabbed her, holding her so she wouldn't run. Max felt something shoot into her side. She looked down to see Trevor throw a palm sized injection gun in the trash.

  
  


"What was that?" She asked very worried.

  
  


" My little secret." He whispered before taking her mouth with his. Max reared back and punched him in the face. The force of the blow made him release her. Trevor recovered quickly. His eyes gazed over in anger. He lunged forward at her, grabbed her by the collar of her jacket. He slammed her into the wall.

  
  


Max's shoulder hit with a loud snap. She screamed out in pain. Todd turned around and covered his ears. " Shut her up man."

  
  


Trevor kicked the trash away and yanked her off the ground and cover her mouth with his hand. Tears streamed down her face, Max's left arm hung lifeless. 

  
  


" I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He yelled over her screams.

  
  


There was a flash of red and black. A batrang sliced through the air. Todd turned, looked up. Out of the shadows, Batman tackled him to the ground. Batman flipped up, leaving Todd unconscious on the ground. Max muffled screams stopped, she reached out to Batman with her good arm. Trevor snatched her back to him. She bit down on his hand, Trevor snatched his hand away.

  
  
  
  


" Let me go." She yelled in a mix of pain and anger. Batman stalked forward but stopped when Trevor put Max between them.

  
  


" If she screams one more time..."

  
  


Trevor jerked Max's shoulder, She screamed, Batman moved in. Trevor throw her into him. Batman caught Max. 

  
  


Todd stumbled up. Trevor helped him up and they stumbled away.

  
  


Batman watched them leave. Max hung to him, her breathing hard. " It was a trap." she whispered

  
  


______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


In the cave, at Wayne manner, Bruce sat at the computer. Monitoring all the news reports incase someone heard or witnessed the interaction. The minimized screen showed the jet nearing the manner. From his ear piece he could hear that Max had calmed herself.

  
  


Batman sat commanding the jet home to the batcave, listening to Max's erratic breathing. She had quieted down, sitting behind him staring out the hatch, tears streamed down her face.

  
  


Ace 's ears perked up, Bruce heard the whips of the jet could be heard coming closer. Bruce turned the chair around, got hold of his cane and walked over to the landing pad. The jet hovered a bit before touching down. The hatch slide open, Batman jumped down from the seat and pulled the cowl of his face.

  
  


"Is it bad?" Bruce asked, his usual collected self. Terry turned to help Max out the jet. 

  
  


" Her shoulder's dislocated." Terry answered holding Max up as she stepped down to the ground.

" Bring her to the table." Bruce walked over to the silver toped table, moved some things out the way, Terry seat Max on top. She slumped over on Terry's shoulder. Bruce examined her, he place his cane a side and gave Terry a look.

  
  


" Max we have to fix your shoulder." Bruce said, signaling Terry to get ready.

  
  


He walked around Max, up one arm around her chest the other round her waist. Max started to cry again. Bruce placed one hand round her elbow and the other under her arm. Max's under arm came up over Terry's arms wrapped around her. She could hear him whispering in her ear. 

  
  


"It'll be ok, it'll be ok, I got you."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


With out warning Bruce pulled, snapping her shoulder back in place. Max gasped, squeezed her eyes shut, a moment later she released the air in her lungs. Bruce held her hand in his. " Squeeze my hand." 

  
  


Max did as she was told. Satisfied with her grip, he released her hand, then pulled a med case from under the table. Bruce's attention were on the screen. He handed Terry the case. " Wrap her shoulder tightly."Terry got out the elastic bonding wrap from the case. Bruce walked over to the computer screen, pushed the audio button.

  
  


"Hamilton High student, Cree Monet, was found dead in the back alley of The Mod." Max's head shot up. There was a picture of a body covered by a white sheet. The cops were hold back the crowd. Leo knelled next to her body. A cop pulled Leo's hand away from hers.

  
  


"GCPD reported that Monet is the 34th reported case of Sacc over dose in the country. Is was 18..." Bruce cut the sound. He picked the phone up, dialed a number, and waited. 

  
  


Max eyes were glued to the floor. What did Todd say.... "The same thing we did to you."

What? They stole her money. They beat her up. They followed her around school. The injection gun... He gave her something.

  
  


" Does that feel better?" Terry asked pressing the metal clips on to hold the band. Max looked to over to him and nodded.

  
  


"Take these." He handed her two pain killers. He turned to reach for the small bottle of water in the case. When he turned to give it to her, she was gone. The pills lay on the table were she sat. Terry looked around. He saw Max over at the uniform display. Bruce was still on the phone.

  
  


Max pulled the collar of her shirt away and looked at her reflection. She pulled the bottom of her shirt up and looked. She pulled the side of her jeans down a bit and there it was. Four small circle, the size of dimes. Inside them were four barley visible pricks. She rubbed her thumb over them.

  
  


" You ok?" He asked walking up. Max quickly covered up. She pointed to the case holding the old batgirl costume.

  
  


" You know, at one time I thought I could handle this." She gave a fake smile.

  
  


Terry looked over the case of past heros. " The hours cut into your beauty sleep." He joked. "How do you feel?"

  
  


She turned to him. " I think it's adrenaline. It doesn't hurt anymore." She leaned into him, resting her forehead under his chin. 

  
  


He put an arm around her. " What were you doing with them?"

  
  


" I heard them talking by the bathroom about Cree and..." She stopped talking, He didn't need to know her name came up in it. " and I followed them, to see what they were doing."

  
  


Terry pulled away to look at her angrily " Cree? They did that?" Max whispered a yes. " That could have been you Max. If you hadn't call me, I would have been on the other side of town if you hadn't called." 

  
  


" I know, I know, Just don't yell at me." She grimaced. Terry a little hot now, paced in front of her as she spoke. " Cree and I embarrassed Todd at the Mod earlier, turned him down. He must have gotten her back after they ran."

  
  


Bruce put down the phone and walked over to the two. "Did you two know her?" Max and Terry both nodded.

  
  


Bruce lowered his head. " I'm sorry."

  
  


*** Thanks for reading. Review plz. OH, I'm reading these things over, If I'm still making some dumb mistakes let me know,plz. ***

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. The Beginning

Made of Steel

Chp 6  
  


The Beginning

_____________________________________________________________________________

READER: This is something of a FLASHBACK. Keep in mind FLASHBACK.   
  


Wayne and Garth slide in: DIDDLOP DIDDLOP DIDDLOP DIDDLOP

______________________________________________________________________________

Much love to: Sailormercy, BBfan ,Madison, miso-soup and future reviews.

______________________________________________________________________________  


Ten til ten. He said I'll be back in an hour, tops. That's what he told her and she believed him. Again, she believed him. Max sat on the plush couch of the McGinnis house hold cradling a almost sleep toddler, Matt. Terry called said it was an emergency, she taxied over and told her to watch Matt for an hour tops!. That was four hours ago. She should have known better it wasn't the first time, well it was the first time he said emergency in his lure to get her there. She would know better next time. It was after 10 now and walking home after curfew would be hell, she just turned 15. She would have risk trouble with Gotham's newest freak show The Jokers. A small clicking sound her the door got her attention. Mr. McGinnis walked in.  
  


"Maxine?" He smiled. " What are you doing here?"   
  


Mrs. McGinnis followed him in. " Oh, honey not again." She sighed.  
  


Mr. McGinnis set his thins on the kitchen table and turned. "Wasn't Terry suppose to be with Matt?"  
  


Max stood, walked over to him and handed Matt to his father. " He was, He said he wouldn't be long." She stroked Matty's hair from his face, before Mr. McGinnis took him to the back to lay him in bed.  
  


Mrs. McGinnis pulled her wallet from her purse. " How much do we owe you?" Maxine was putting on her jacket.  
  


She turned and smiled. " It's no charge. Honest, It's my pleasure, Matt is a little sweetheart."  
  


Max walked up and received a warm hug. Mrs. McGinnis put her wallet away. " Thank you honey. Would you like a ride home?"  
  


A nice thought but she didn't want to put them out. Max walked to the door. " No thanks, It's a nice night for a walk." She lied, waved good bye and shut the door.  
  


She stood in front of the buildings elevator, waiting. The door slide open. Terry stepped out almost running into Max. She stepped back and glared at him. His cloths were dirty and the left side of his face was buried and red.  
  


" You said an hour tops." She said stepping into the elevator pushing past him.  
  


" Ran into some trouble." Terry stepped out, turned to stop the door from sliding shut with his hand. Max gave an annoyed sigh and looked at him.   
  


" Looks like you ran into a truck."  
  


He gave her a sarcastic smile. Max watched him move away to let the door close. His hand shot back out and the door slide open. He stuck his head in. "They home?"

" yeah." She answered. He glanced back, thought about it, walked in to the elevator and let the door close. He pushed the down button and started knocking the dirt from his jacket. " I'll walk you home."  
  


Max rolled her eyes. " Jee! Thanks."  
  


Terry ignored her reactions. He was use to her aggravation towards him. Since they hit Hamilton high two years ago, he had that affect on her.  
  


" They say anything?" He asked glancing over to her. She kept her eyes glued to the elevator numbers lighting up as they went down. She answered him in a dry tone. " The usual, honey, money, and bye." She didn't even look at him. She was really pissed this time. He slipped his hands in his pocket and kept talking. She would melt eventually, she always did.  
  


" Was Matt trouble?" He asked. She looked over at him. The elevator dinged and the doors slide open. " Unlike you. No." She answered stepping out and quickly walking out the building. Terry trotted up beside her.  
  


" You could have said if you ha more exciting things to do. I know homework and studying can be so time consuming but..."  
  


He was being cocky. She stopped short and pushed him in the shoulder. " How the hell would you know how time consuming homework is. You hardly even come to school. SO don't talk to me like that." she expressed angrily  
  


He had a big smile on his face as he rubbed his shoulder. She walked away from him. " Like what?" He asked, very amused on how worked up he could make her.   
  


" Like I've fallen off any social high horse because I chose to study in my free time instead of committing a couple felonies."   
  


Terry grabbed her arm to slow her. She stopped walking. He stood facing her with the biggest smile on his face. " I only do felonies on weekends." He joked. She tried to look around him but he moved he always moved so he would be in her sight. She slowly gave in and smiled. Max touched the bruise on his face lightly and shock her head in disapproval. They stood in front of each other for a second before Max spoke. " I've missed you."  
  


The tone in her voice made him look to the ground in some what embarrassed. " Your dad told me stay away from you. Said I was a bad influence on you."  
  


" Only on weekends." She joked making him smirk.  
  


They watched each other another second before he spoke. " You've changed."  
  


Max angrily grimaced and pushed him out of her way. Terry cursed himself and ran after her. She ignored him calling her and quicken her step.  
  


" If you think I've changed, Terry, you got something knocked lose in your head."  
  


They reached her building door. Max pulled the door open. Terry came up behind her and shut it.

" Look, I'm sorry. What do you want from me." He wanted to know what her issue was.  
  


She turned still pissed at him. " Wise up. Stop bsing your way through Gotham."  
  


He stopped her from opening the door again. Then stepped in front of it. " I like the way I am." He smirked.  
  


" Ignorance is bliss, they say." She mumbled loud enough for him to hear. He glared at her. " Why do you care. You have your perfect little life."  
  


She was shocked by his words. She slowly step back from the door, looking at him. Terry watched her eyes melt into him. " Terry? Is it really that hard for you to understand someone caring for you." She asked in disbelief.   
  


He crossed his arms. "Considering this is our first REAL conversation in a year. I'm a bit reluctant to believe you care about this delinquent."  
  


She grimaced. She hated that word. Her father didn't even use Terry's name, Terry was just delinquent whenever he would yell at Max about being friends with him. She pushed the up-setting thought away.  
  


"Two years and I hate that word." she corrected. Terry looked up at her. "Two?" he asked.  
  


Max smirked and shifted her weight. " Yeah, Matt is two now."  
  


Terry thought it over. Matt was two about to be three. Max was right. He didn't think she would give in any thought. Max had always been a his friend, he couldn't blame her for not liking who he had become as of the last few years. But like he said, he like who he is. He was starting to feel like she was winning the argument. "Whatever, look your home." He said moving away from the door. She stopped him from walking away.   
  


He turned to her. " Terry, I think you need to get over whatever issues you have and come back to the land of the sane. If not for your parents and you little brother, who I may add, thinks the world of you. At the very least for the person who really needs you."  
  


Needs him? She said she needed him. Shw stood hugging herself standing in front of him. He had the urge to replace his arms with his. Max watched him watch her. He nodded that he understood what she was trying to say before he turned away. " I gotta go Max."  
  


It sounded like he understood her point. She let him go home.  
  


A few days later he called to ask if she could watch Matt again. Considering he asked her this time instead of tricking her she said yes."  
  


She walked in. He set Matt of the floor in the middle of a few toys.  
  


" My mom will be home in about two hour."  
  


She looked at him skeptically. He grinned " Honest. She has a short shift today."  
  


" Look." commanded.  
  


He turned to face her. His mouth dropped open. She cut her hair short and dyed in pink. She burst out laughing at his expression. " Pretty sway huh?" She said doing a circle.   
  


"Sway?"  
  


Terry walked up and brushed her bangs with his fingers. She made it look good.  
  


"Don't question the slang just spread it like butter."  
  


He smirked. " Right, sway."  
  


Later that night, when Max got home, the police were waiting. Her father told her they were looking for Terry. She lied.  
  


After they left, she and her father argued about her helping Terry run from the cops. She didn't sleep that night.  
  
  
  


*** Thanks so Much for reading. Now remember this chapter is PART 1. Part two, De' Ja' vu, will come in later. Keep this chapter in mind.***


	7. Sudden Craving

Made of Steel

Chp 7  
  


Sudden Craving

______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  


Max rolled over and looked at the clock. 3 in the morning. She set up, fluffed her pillow and plopped back down with a sigh. She forced her eyes shut. A few seconds later they popped back open. She set up in bed. The lights from outside her window cast gray shadows on the wall and her face. She throw the covers off of her, got up and walked over to the window. She pushed it open. The breeze hit her face and arms. It felt good, she had been running a fever as of late.  
  


She peered out over the city and wondered where he was. Her parents had come back about four days ago. She hadn't really talked to him much since then. He and Bruce were working hard, they couldn't link the Rodriguez boys to Cree's murder, without evidence. They needed a link. The marks on her thigh weren't concrete. Besides easing the pain she was in with her shoulder last week, the drug hadn't hurt her. Whatever it did to Cree, it wouldn't do to her. She could handle it herself.  
  


Max shut the window. Terry had more import things to worry about. Like, the fact that She had spent more time with Dana than Terry had, which wasn't anything new but, As of Late Dana stopped really caring. She didn't ask where he was or what he was doing. Max was relieved, she didn't have to lie to her anymore. She sat on her bed and was about to lay back down but something hit her. Sweet.  
  


She grabbed her pj pants from the floor and put them on, on her way to the kitchen. The small taping of her feet on the tiled floor was al to be heard. She reached up into a cabinet looked around for something to stop this craving. Her elbow knock a bag of chips to the floor.  
  


She mumbled a curse and picked it up.   
  


" Maxine? Is that you?"  
  


Max looked up, her mom peaked around the corner a she tied her robe. Max smiled, put the bag away and pulled her shirt down quickly.  
  


" Hey mom. Sorry I woke you."  
  


Mrs. Gibson smiled softly. " It's ok baby. Are you feeling better?" She ask bring her little girl in her arms, She felt her forehead, then placed a kiss on her.   
  


" It's nothing really mom, I'm fine." She said pulling shyly away. " I just got a sweet tooth all of a sudden."   
  


Her mother walked over to the cabinet and looked in. " Well, since you ate all the ginger snap, finished off the chocolate covered pretzels and the box of Godiva your father gave you."  
  


Max starts to feel a bit embarrassed as her mother named off her casualties. Max added the four smoothie, dozens of vanilla cokes, and seven, wait she dumped the last one on Todd...so, six banana splits She "snacked" on at the Mod these last three weeks. She rustled her hand through her hair. Her mother turned to her with a smirk.  
  


" Oh, baby, you don't have to be shy. I know what's wrong."  
  


Max's eyes widened. She knew about the possible link between her and the drugs?   
  


Mrs. Gibson walked over to her and gave her another hug. " You don't have to tell me what a pain in the ass hormones are,"  
  


"Wha......OH, yeah mom, that time of the month for me is a pain." Max lied returning her hug.  
  


Her mother stepped back to look at her. " That's why you've been having craps and your fever."  
  


Max smiled. Her mother turned , walked to the refrigerator, peeped inside. " I have something that always works for me." Max's mom pulled a styrofoam container from inside, grabbed a fork from the drying tray and handed both to Max.  
  


She took both of them. " Mom is this what I think it is?" She asked, a big smile spreading across her face. Her mother nodded and answered. "Chocolate Truffle Strawberry Cheesecake."  
  


Max opened the top, sunk her fork in, took the first bite and gave a dramatic sigh. Her other laughed and patted her on the back " I thought that would make you feel better."  
  


Max stopped stuffing her face long enough to hug her mom. She mumbled a love you. Her mother started to leave. " Get some sleep baby, I love you too."  
  


Max savored every fork full as she sat in bed. She stared out her window wondering again, if the Dark Knight would come. She finished her cheesecake and lay in bed until the craps stopped.  
  


_____________________________________________________________________________

After seeing her parents off at the airport. Max took a taxi over to Leo's house. They sat in his room talking. Leo pulled a crumbled envelope from the trash.  
  


"The last time we were...together," He smirked, making Max smile. It was good he had those sweet memories. " I found these circles on her back."  
  


"Track marks." Max said thinking about her own.  
  


"That's what the cops say." Leo throw his copy of the police report across the room. Max watched him pace the floor. He was hurt. His words came out more in anger. " I know Cree like I know myself. She was happy. I made her happy. Her mom left her, Her dad leaves her alone for weeks. I held her when she cried. She told me I always made her feel better," He stopped pacing, he was looking at a picture of her on his dresser. "Cree was everything to me and I don't care what those pigs say, she wasn't a druggie," He took the picture in his hand. " She was my angel."  
  


Max held her emotions in tack as he vented in front of her. She wanted to tell him she knew who took his angel away from him, and that she would help him rip Todd and his brother apart. But, it would only makes things worse, it wouldn't bring Cree back to him, it wouldn't make things right.   
  


She summed it up to. " Leo, I'm sorry."  
  


He sighed and sat down on the floor, resting his back on his bed. He pulled something from a bag of stuff next to him.   
  


" Cree wanted to do something for you." He said handing her a small brown paper wrapped box. Max received the box. It had New Orleans address. "Why?" Max asked, pulling the tape from the sides.  
  


Leo relaxed, letting his head fall back. " You were always real nice to her, she appreciated that."   
  


Max opened the top, pushed the tissue away and pulled a small bracelet from inside. It had a small pouch connected to it. " She was a great person. We had a lot of fun in bio."  
  


A flash of Cree holding the dead frog up by his arms making him dance, while Max moved his mouth to the words of Spongebob Square Pants.  
  


Leo pointed to the bracelet in her hand. " Her aunt sent it from home. It's a gras-gras bag. Some cajans carry them for luck. She didn't have her's on the other night."  
  


Max slipped it around her wrist. She sat the package aside and stood up. Leo stood as while.  
  


" Leo I have, somewhere to be right now."  
  


Leo walked her downstairs to the front door. She started to walk out but stopped. Max turned and gave Leo a warm hug. He returned it " Thanks Max." He said releasing her.  
  


"I'll see you at school." She said leaving.  
  


Max walked the long way into down town Gotham. She walked slowly through the park watching all the people. It felt incredibly selfish to be thinking she wouldn't have anyone like Leo if she died today or tomorrow.  
  


She rubbed her shanking hands together as she walked.  
  


Ever since Todd and Trevor robbed her, she felt like she really didn't have anyone. As she walked home up-set and shocked that the asshole twins attacked her in the middle of the day, she wanted for someone to just make her feel better.  
  


That's one of the reasons why she told Terry. She wanted to see his reaction, and although the Bat showed through after he found out, she was happy to see that the McGinnis said was worried about her. At the same time, she felt that his...hers...well, their emotions were starting to turn in a way where friends don't look at each other the way they did sometimes. They both were guilty. Although she knew it was wrong, it just felt good to be on that level with someone. To bad she felt that why about someone else's man.  
  


She hugged herself and headed to the Hamilton's football field  
  


**** Thanks for reading. You have no idea how much fun I'm having writing this. Review plz.**** 


	8. Until Death do us part

Made of Steel

Chp 8  
  


Until death do us part.

_____________________________________________________________________________  
  


OK, I know it took me a little longer to update than before. Someone commented that I do that fast. I started writing four fic at the same time , like 9 months ago. I have (big number here) pages of nothing but dialog for each story, After I have that I let my muse fill in the blank. it just so happen that Made of Steel, is calling my name. When I posted the first chapter I could have post up to chapter 7, but I had to change some things. Due to (something bad here) I lost my muse for a few week, so I just gave you guys some chapter I had on hold. Everything is back to normal now, so I'll try to update asap. Thank you for reading. Enjoy.   
  


Oh, I'll proof my stuff better. (Someone e-mail me if you wouldn't mind proofing it over for me)  
  


_____________________________________________________________________________

Terry parked the car outside Hamilton high football field. He had four hours before he had to pick Matt up from his school weekend field trip. He had tracked Max down here, he remembered Blade had dance line try outs and had asked all the girls to be here to cheer her on. He made his way into the arena, the grass was loaded with players and cheerleaders. The far side, he saw the silver clad dance line busting a move. He looked up the row of bleacher, saw the crew laying back in the sun, but no pink hair. He thought it a good thing to wait there and try to catch her before she went in. He and Max hadn't had real conversation time in the last two weeks or so. Their class schedule changed, and as it always seems to go; they were on opposite sides of Hamilton.   
  


He saw Dana stand up and clap for Blade when it was her turn. He thought it no time like the present to mended things after their last conversation. Terry walked over, up the bleachers to them. Most said there hello's and gave waves. Chelsea looked off like he wasn't there. Blade finished, took a seat next to her and did the same. Dana glared at the two and waved Terry to follow her down. "Let talk somewhere else." She said.  
  


They stood at the base of the bleachers. Terry slipped his hands in his pockets and waited for Dana to speak.   
  


"Don't pay any attention to them."  
  


Terry glanced back up to the girls, "I guess they have right not to like me." He returned.  
  


Dana smiled. "I haven't told them."  
  


Terry eyebrow shot up. Dana laughed and playfully nudged him on the shoulder. "Were best of friends, but US breaking up is our business. I know you think I listen to them about everything, but I listen to their opinions because we're friends. I can figure out the important stuff all by myself."  
  


Terry laughed. Dana just smiled, looking at him like crazy. He shock it off " Nothing, just something Max said. Speaking of have you seen her?"  
  


Dana looked at her watch. "When we talked, she was just leaving from visiting Leo's, said she was coming. She should be here by now."  
  


Terry looked around the field by chance she was walking up. "Where does Leo live?" He asked  
  


"Across Gotham square, not even 20 minutes. I'll call again." Dana pulled her cell from her pocket.

______________________________________________________________________________

Maxine sat on the fountain in the heart of Gotham. She had a dizzy spell. She stood up, the world around her had stopped spinning. She hurried on until he reached the field entrance.   
  


"You look lovely today, Maxine."  
  


Max stopped walking, turned around, Trevor slowly walked up to her. She took a few steps away from him. He stopped, regarded her attitude toward him, He smiled. " I should apologize for my behavior. I never meant to cause you, of all people, harm."  
  


She didn't say anything. Trevor's smile faded. He need some sort of response from her. She couldn't still be angry at him. " Maxine, I'm sorry about your shoulder, I didn't think it would hurt as much after the hit I gave you."  
  


Max's eyes shot open. "What did you give me?" She asked walking up to him.   
  


He watched her come towards him. She stopped about a foot or so away from him. His sly smile returned. "My little secret." He whispered, resting a hand on her wrist.

She grabbed his hand and throw it off, and started to walk away.   
  


Evidence.   
  


They needed something to link the twins to Cree's death. She turned back around.

"Then tell me where to get it."   
  


"Get it?" He played stupid. " You got it." He pulled an injection from his pocket. "I have it here."  
  


He walked up to Max, slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. She put one hand on his shoulder and tried to push away. Trevor grip hardened, he waved the hit in her face. She reached for it, he pulled it back. Trevor's finger begin to rubbing the fabric of her shirt on her back.  
  


Max pushed way the idea of hitting him. The last time he tried to kill her. She wanted to scream, push him away, anything but let him touch her. Her body wouldn't response. All she could think about he would do to her if she protested.. She hated him for that.   
  


She angrily stared him down. " Give. Me. The hit." She demanded. Trevor's face melted into the same face she saw in the alley. She felt his hand moving to go under her shirt. She reached behind to stop him.

_____________________________________________________________________________  
  


"She isn't answering." Dana said hanging it up. Terry looked around the field again. Dana turned around to her friends. " Oh slag, Todd's here." She grunted turnning back to Terry.  
  


He looked up, to see Nelson in Todd's face. Terry frantically looked around the field.

"What are you looking for?" she asked  
  


"Trevor." He said in a low voice  
  


Dana walked up a couple of steps. A flash of pink caught her eye. " Is that Max?." She pointed towards the entrance. Terry turned, put his arm up to block the sun. Max was walking in, she stopped and turned around. Terry felt a little relieved. He turned back to looking for Todd's brother. Dana gasped, "Trevor's got Max." Dana jumped down, followed by Terry. They ran across the field. They came around the front. When they came around the corner Trevor was feeling Max up. Dana came up and peaked around him. "Max!" She yelled. Max jumped dropping her bag, she turned around and saw Terry and Dana standing there. Terry was infuriated, Max saw it all over his face.   
  


Terry ran forward, snatched Max from Trevor. Trevor evilly glared at Terry for a moment. Terry returned the look, standing in front of Max and Dana. Trevor held a hand out to Max. "Come with me." He said only to her.   
  
  
  


Dana pulled Max back a few steps. "Get away from her." she growled. Trevor gave her a warning look as well. Terry saw him, he lunged forward. Max reached out and grabbed Terry's shoulder. "Stop."  
  


Terry immediately back off, mentally restraining himself from busting Trevor in the mouth. Max let her hand fall away. Terry voice went into Bat mode.  
  
  
  


"You keep your distance or else..." He warned. Max grimaced, she hated that tone from him. Max watched Trevor bend down and pick up her bag. She saw his hand slip past the front before he bowed and presented her bag in true gentlemen fashion. "Madam." He said  
  


Terry hand shot out and seized the bag from his hand. Another unspoken death treat was traded between the men before they backed away, leaving Trevor slyly stand there waving goodbye.

_____________________________________________________________________________  
  


"Mr.Parson, your drink" The waiter set it down in front of the Doctor. He nodded his satisfaction. Todd and Trevor straightened their cloths as they quickly walked over to the table. They took their seats, lay their cloth napkins in their laps. The waiter returned and handed the boys menus.  
  


"That isn't necessary. I've already ordered." He spoke Todd and Trevor handed them back.  
  


Trevor moistened his mouth with a drink of water, cleared his throat. " Doctor, forgive our tardiness."  
  


The doctor pulled a small envelop from the inside of his jacket and handed it to Trevor, It was a bank statement.   
  


Trevor smiled and handed it to Todd, He read it. "Does this mean we leave, now?" He asked handing the statement back to Parson.  
  


"We profited twice the expected amount from the girls death. We will leave in a three days time."

He explained lighting the paper from the candle center the table and placing it in the ash tray.  
  


Three days? Todd thought. None of there "missions" had every last as long as this one. They had spent a lot of time in Gotham, Too much time in Gotham. The Doctor was perfection it self, it has always been that way. They had gotten the money, it was done, they should be gone. Todd looked up from the burning ashtray across the table to Trevor. His brother didn't seem bothered at all by this news.  
  


From behind him, waiters set there food down on the table. They begin to eat. After moments of silence, Trevor whipped his mouth with his napkin and spoke. "There is a problem I need your help with?" He asked the Doctor.   
  


Parson nodded for him to continue.   
  


" It's getting harder to get to Maxine, with Terry around. This afternoon at Hamilton field he interrupted our conversation."  
  


Todd gave his brother a look. " When were you at the field?"   
  


The fork in Trevor's hand paused. He looked over to Todd "We'll talk later." He said, then returned to what he was saying. "If we are to leave so soon, I need to get her under control. "  
  


Todd listen to all this new information. He started to put things together in his head. Trevor had been lying to him. He told him they didn't need Max anymore because Cree's Father got a better job. They had to work Cree fast or their window to get the money would leave. So, He OD'ed her. And what is all this about Terry. McGinnis did have perfect timing most of the time, But if they need to get Max alone, they could do it, without the Doctor's help. Trevor was jealous of Terry. Trevor would sit in the cafeteria staring death in the back of McGinnis's head for sitting with her, and what were they talking about now? He was the only one at this table not in on whatever this was.  
  


The doctor cleaned his mouth, set back with his hand under his chin. "We cannot afford to stay longer." The Doctor thought a loud. He sat forward a sipped his drink. "Depose of him." He said returning to him meal.  
  


Todd stopped eating. He looked over to Trevor. He had a grim smile across his face.  
  


After dinner the boys got off the elevator. Trevor carded the door and opened it. Todd followed him in their room. "Trevor what the hell was all that shit about McGinnis at dinner?" He asked   
  


"He's been in my way to much." Trevor remarked  
  


"You mean been in your way to Gibson." Todd smirked.  
  


Trevor hung his jacket in the closet. He laughed before answering " Maxine is coming with me when we leave. Parson gave his permission."   
  


Todd's smirking face turned angry as everything started to connect. "You cream your shorts for some chick you think you know and now your in love?" He mumbled.  
  


Trevor eyebrows set low he glare across the room to where he sat. "What is that suppose to mean?"  
  


Todd stood up, walked over to his brother. "It means, besides the pink hair, Max looks a lot like Kayla." At the mention of her name Trevor snatched his jacket from the closet and started to leave. Todd ran in front of him and blocked the door. "You remember Kayla? Don't you? Her blood was all over your hands."  
  


"SHUT UP!" Trevor yelled. He grabbed Todd by the collar pulled him up. Todd pushed him away. Trevor stormed out. Todd walked out the still open door and yelled. "You got the both of us in all this bullshit. You." Trevor got into the elevator. Todd ran down to the closing doors. 

"You follow another bicth down the yellow brick road you go alone." He yelled, watching the doors slide close. If his twin would have kept his hands to himself they would have had to disappear in the first place.  
  


______________________________________________________________________________  
  


Trevor stood with his hands shaking, he had a salty taste in the back of his mouth, his back felt like pins and needles. He wanted to plant his foot into his reflection on the steel doors.   
  


Kayla.   
  


~~Kayla LaTri Cambridge. He loved on her from freshmen to junior year. Her rich Cuban father, and Kenyan mother gave life to a angel and named her Kayla.~~  
  


Trevor walked off the elevator, pushed past the people getting on, walked out the hotel into the night air. Gotham had started to get a little colder, He would have felt the chill if not for his boiling blood.  
  


~~Kayla walked into the library the one day Trevor had study hall. She sat at his table asked him if he was working on the novel outline from English class. It took him 2 full minutes to answer her. She laughed at his nervous behavior. She even laughed in that cultured accent. ~~  
  


Trevor walked out into traffic. A car hooked his horn as he speed by. Trevor heard nothing. He keep walking the streets.  
  


~~He worked his class schedule to fit hers every semester from that day. He knew what she ate for lunch every day. He knew when she changed her shampoo. Her favorite color was green. Her eyes were hazel. On Fridays she would pull her jet black crumpled hair off her neck. She never took the silver chain heart anklet off her leg. He wanted to taste her lips.~~  
  


The street lights started to give him a headache. He looked around. He really didn't know where he was. It didn't matter.  
  


~~Junior year, he worked up the nerve to ask her to their 11 grade prom. She said yes. He walked on air for two weeks. Until she called him to say that her father didn't approve of him and she couldn't go. That last week he begged her to change her mind, climb out a window, he called her every hour, he tried talking to her parents but, nothing happened. The night of the prom, his princess stayed trapped in her castle. He went to her window, but when we looked in it was empty. He started to leave, Kayla pulled up in the limo. She and her date got out the car. Trevor watched her kiss the guy, a kiss of true love. His kiss. The limo drove off. He just wanted to talk to her, try to tell her how much he loved her. She slammed the door in his face. He broke the stained glass in the door and attacked her. He punched her so hard the first time, he felt her teeth crake against he's fist. His hand was covered in her blood. She lay on the floor screaming. He just need her to shut up and listen. He was sorry and he loved her. He climbed on top of her. She struggled a few minutes then went limp. He loosened his grip from her throat. 

She didn't move. ~~   
  


Maxine was different. He understood what he did wrong with Kayla. He didn't give it time. He just thought love would find a way. He knew now that Maxine just needed some time to warm up to him. He could love her. He could love Maxine like he would have loved Kayla. He would already be holding her in his arms if it were not for Terry. Trevor and Max never had anytime to alone, because he was always around, touching her hands or making her laugh just to see her smile. He never had anytime time to tell her even though her favorite color was yellow, he thought she would look like beautiful in green or he thought she would better with her natural hair color or that she deserved gifts and flowers for working so hard in school.  
  


He licked his lips remembering her taste when he kissed her.  
  
  
  


He stopped and went into the nearest place. He stood in the bathroom, waited for the last man to leave. He took the hit slowly, let it seep into his bones. He throw the empty gun into the trash, went into a stall, closed and locked the door. He banged his head against the back of the door. Until the drug told him it didn't hurt anymore.   
  
  
  
  
  


**** Did you like? Tell me what you think Thanks for reading****


	9. I Trust you

Made of Steel

Chp 9

  
  


I Trust You

  
  


______________________________________________________________________________

Max pushed door to her home open. She ignored the urge to slam the door in Terry's face. Three hours of this " Bad Baby" talk had gotten on her last nerve. She dropped her bag on the floor, then fell on the couch. She just about scratched her skin off where the injection marks were. On top of everything else confusing the hell out of her in her body, She had something of an anxiety test earlier and almost fainted. Terry drove her so crazy that she said that she WOULD just go home and rest. Thought that would shut him up but, no. Terry and his "batty" instincts insisted on walking her. Terry noticed her behavior and had a good guess on what she was thinking, but disregard it, and pressed the issue. 

  
  


" It's no big deal." She said in some half hearted attempt to argue a lost case.

No big deal? No big deal she says. He walks around the corner and sees Trevor piratically humping her, with his hand under her shirt. 

  
  


Terry shut the door. "Then why didn't you push him away?" He asked crossing his arms.

  
  


Max eyes shot over to him. She stood up." Terry, Drop it already." She went to walk past him, into the kitchen but his hand came up, putting a barrier over the entrance. She gave an aggravated sigh, her hands on her hips, looking at like he was crazy.

  
  


Terry ignored her and spoke low and hard. "He's a pusher. Stay away from him."

  
  


She turned around to avoid his cursed eyes. Her sights settled on her bag than something dawned on her. "I'm going to the restroom." She said walking away, snatching her bag up and walking down to the half bath in the hall way.

  
  


She shut the door, dumped everything into the sink from her bag. She pushed past her credits and make-up until she found it. The hit Trevor would have given her if not for the others, he slipped it in her bag before he handed it to her. Max picked it up, looked at the yellowish liquid swirl around the staff of the palm, sized sliver, injection gun. She turned it up to look at the tip. It was small and round, with four small needles inside, looked like the spots on her lower waist. Her finger went up o the trigger. She wanted to push it to her skin and pull. It would make her feel better, that's what Trevor said. How could she trust him. She was tired. She could get another hit for evidence.

  
  


She felt like she wanted to cry. She wasn't this weak. But it was her hit, she could do whatever she wanted. She was so caught up in everything she didn't here the knock on the door.

  
  


When he didn't hear an answer. Terry cracked the door. " Max you ok?" Her back was turned to him. In the mirror's reflection there was a injection gun in her hand. Terry pushed the door open and reached for her hand. "What the hell?" She cursed, trying to push her way past him.He blocked her way. Terry quickly caught her hand. He squeezed her wrist until she let it go. " Shit. Terry!" She yelled snatching her arm away.

  
  


Terry looked at it in his hands. "Your using this stuff?" He yelled. " Are you crazy."

  
  


She tried to walk out. "Move." She demanded. 

  
  


Terry held it out. "How many times?"

  
  


Max angrily shoved him back a few steps"MOVE!" She yelled quickly walking away. Her vison blurred, and she started to feel dizzy and sick to her stomach.

  
  


" How many?" He asked again, walking up behind her.

  
  


Her walk slowed, she reached out to grab something for support. "I don't know." She sighed. Her hands found the back of her couch. Her hands clenched tight as she tried to smooth out her stomach. 

  
  


"Guess." Terry asked watching her actions.

  
  


She inhaled and exhaled slowly until she felt a little better. "More than four, maybe."

  
  


"Why didn't you tell me?" Terry calmed down. He walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

  
  


Max spun around, knocked his hand away."Tell you what?" She hollered "I don't even understand what the hell is happening." She pulled the waist band of her pants down. "I've got the same track marks that Cree had, but I don't remember when I got them. Trevor and Todd were around me from day one. That was the first time Cree had any contact with Todd. Leo's police report said Cree had a over dosed. The other 33 kids went into comas before they died."

  
  


Terry watched her rant around the living room."Detox to fast." He stated. Max stammered over to the couch.

  
  


She sat down. Her hands hadn't stopped shaking. She rubbed them together nervously. "Yeah." She agreed. Terry walked over to her balcony window. She watched him slam the liquid capsule on the wall and throw the broken mess out. A ping of regret and anger it her as she watched him destroy it. He came back in and sat next to her.

  
  


"We couldn't figure out where Cree came in." He said, not looking at her but to the ground.

  
  


"She wouldn't fit into it, Todd killed Cree that night because he was pissed off." She stated, now rubbing up her arms, The shaking had spread. She stared at the blank vid screen.

  
  


"What are you thinking?" Terry ask her.

  
  


That I can't handle those guys by myself. That I really wanted that hit. That you would hate me for saying that. That I could have dead that night. That you would leave if you knew I wanted you to put your arms around me and never let go. "Nothing." she lied

  
  


"I think I need to lay down." She said getting up. Terry followed her as she shakily walked into her room.

______________________________________________________________________________

For almost two hour now Terry sat on the floor his back to the bed. Max tremors had gotten worst. She slept through it, Thank God, Terry thought. It would only up-set her more which would cause her more damage. A file reminder popped up asking if he wanted to send reply message to Cree M. He opened the message it read:

  
  


Cree( or should I say artist formally known)

  
  


That poem was great. I give you two snaps and a latte, as you once said. Here is my app. Poem for the meeting on Monday. Tell me if you like it then tell me if you think your group will like it.

  
  


My Sun. By, Maxine.

  
  


We would tell jokes

We would talk about our childhoods

Talk about current events

I was always giving him

My stupid ideas

About what I though should be done

In the administration or

Different views on things

I think back on it

And he always made me smile

When I was with him

It was a lot of....He was my sun.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He closed the message, set the lap top aside and ran his hand through his hair. He glanced at he laying in bed before he walked out into the living room. He picked up the phone, dialed a number, waited for an answer and explaining to his mother that Bruce had a bad day and he needed to stay to make sure he had a smoother night. Mr. McGinnis gave ger love and told him to call in the morning. He hung up the phone, glad she had a supportive tone. A loud thud was heard from the bedroom. He put the phone down. He came in the room, Max was on the floor. Her hands clenched into tight fist, her chest risen up, violently convulsing. Terry ran over, fall to his knees, pulled her up on him. Her back to his front, holding her down tight to him, his soothing voice in her ear, " Max, it's going to be ok, Just relax." he chatted over and over. 

  
  


After a another minute, he felt her slowly begin to release. She inhaled deeply. Her hands loosened their grip, she relaxed against him. Her skin was cold to the touch. Her eyes fluttered but she didn't wake up. Terry picked her up, lay her back in bed, this time climbing over to the other side. He pulled the covers over them both lay one arm over her waist. He watched her chest rise and fall until he fall asleep

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


There was a door. No wall around it. The door stood in the middle of here. He walked to the door. It was white like everything else here. He stepped over and looked around it. The floor there was liquid. A deep almost black, purple. 15 feet into the liquid floor stood Max. She was standing on the liquids surface. Like everything but the liquid ground beyond the door she wore white. She had on a bra and g-string, Over it a fish neat material shirt with one sleeve and a hood pulled over head. The sleeve fell long to the ground. It was stained from the liquid floor. The back of the fitted gown fell to the ground as well, the train floated a top the liquid floor also stained. The front fall just above her thigh. He called to her but she didn't look up. He looked around once more. He stood in front of the door and opened it. A white cat walk behind the door lead to were Max stood. He slowly stepped on to the walk. He walked towards her, called her again. She looked up this time, causing the hood to fall to her shoulders. As he got closer, Her face seem to show more worry. He turned around and looked, the door was gone. He turned back to Max. She looked from where the door use to be, at him her brown spheres gazing in his. He walked up to her, looked her over from head to toe. She wasn't stand on the ground, her bare feet were about an inch above the surface. He looked back up at her. Max hands begun to shake, her breath was fast. She was terrified of him?

  
  


He shook his head. " Max it's me. It's Terry. I would... never hurt you, what's wrong?"

  
  


Her eyes filled with tears at his words. A signal tear ran down her almond skin. It hit the ground, send it into ripples around them. Terry slowly reached to whip it away. Max froze sold, she didn't even breathe. Terry hesitated at her reaction. She followed his hand with her eyes. His thumb barley touched her soft skin.

  
  


She cried out in pain. The most horrible scream Terry had ever heard. He snatched his arm back. Her head fell back, she fall forward. Terry caught her in his arms.

  
  


"Max?" He called. She did move. He lay her down on the walk, cradling her to him.

  
  


"Max?" He whispered to her.

______________________________________________________________________________

Terry's eyes shoot open.

  
  


Terry sat up, He kicked the covers off him. His hand scraped the empty spot next to him. He looked over. She was gone. He got up, walked out the room. He looked around the dark shadow lite living room. Nothing. He turned around to the sounds coming from the kitchen.

  
  


He stopped in the door way. The light from the open refrigerator door put s spot light on that part of the kitchen. Max sat a top the kitchen island top. Her head down, an almost empty drink bottle in hand. Terry watched her for a second. He walked in behind the island, passing four empty Vanilla Coke bottles and a open bag of oatmeal cookies laying behind her. He came around into the light. She looked up at him, gave a shy smile. He rest his hand on her shaking knee. " I didn't want to wake you. You looked peaceful." She said. He looked her over, her body still had a slight tremor, but her smooth deep tanned complection had come back to life. He rubbed the back of his knuckles down her arm. She felt a lot warmer than before.

  
  


"You don't like oatmeal cookies." He smirked. She downed the last of the bottle in her hand.

"I stomached two before I found these." She gestured to the empty bottles behind her.

  
  


She tossed that one with the rest, reached to her right and grabbed another one from the cardboard carrier. " This is my fourth six pack in the last three days." She said in a little laugh. Terry reached over her, grabbed the last coke, he twisted the top, held it up.

  
  


"Cheers." He said tapping his to hers. She laughed and took a drink. He took a drink from his, took hers from her hand and set it down on the counter. " Come back to bed." He half asked. She slide off the counter not even an inch apart from him. Her body convulsed forward into him. Her hands clung to his shirt, her eyes squeezed shut. He held her up. " easy,easy." He said calmly. She nodded that she had it under control. They walked steadily back to her room. Max went into the bathroom, to wash her sticky hands.

  
  


Terry sat on the bed. He watched her walk by him. In the kitchen when they were that close, he wanted to feel if the rest of her body was as heated as her arms. He wanted to her to want him to... Where did That come from? He thought. He knew exactly were it came from he just didn't want to believe it. When she disappeared into the bathroom. He lent forward for his shoes. 

  
  


" I think I should go now." He mumbled. 

  
  


Max put the towel she dried her hands with down. She walked out, stared at him. She went to say something but cut herself short. "Ok," she said instead. " I'll see you later." Terry stopped messing with his shoes. He looked up at her. She hugged herself still staring at him.Terry looked at the pout in her lips, her sad, down cast eyes. He recognized that look. He sighed softly and looked down. If she only knew what that look could do him, she could have had her own bat suit a long time ago.

  
  


Max slowly backed up, back into the bathroom. She looked around the floor, waiting for any sounds of him leaving. She heard nothing. Max stepped out the bathroom. Terry still sat on the bed, his elbows resting on his knees. His head down. Max walked over to him and stopped about a foot short. She reached out, let her finger pull the hair out of his face. Terry looked up at her. She looked to him as to ask if this was ok. When he didn't move away from her, she closed the small distance and stepped in the space between his legs. He set up. Her fingers played at the nap of his neck. He turned his head so that his cheek rubbed the inside of her wrist. She brought her hand down to his shoulder, stepped forward, and got on top of him in a straddle.

She inched herself up on him and rest both her hands on his shoulders.

  
  


Terry watched her watch him. Watched how her eyes batted, watched the last beams of sunlight shimmer on the skin of her neck. Watched her lips. His hands slowly closed around her lithe waist, slide down to her plump hips. Max brought her lips down to his, she sweetly kissed him. Terry returned the kiss, when she broke it, he lightly nibbled her bottom lip. Max pulled at the bottom of his shirt. He lifted his arms for her to take it off. Her hands glide over his hard and soft chest. She lowered her face to his, let her lips graze over his before she stole another kiss. They hungrily kissed each other for a moment. Terry could feel the wonderful heat on him from between her legs. He squeezed her hips. Max set back, took off her shirt, Terry reached around, unsnapped her bra, and slide the straps down her arms. Her bra fell on the floor, on top his shirt. His hands came up and tenderly cupped her breast. Max's hand came up over his. He moved closer, taking her nipple in his mouth, letting his tongue softly go over it than sucking it harder. Max's other hand ran through his hair. His mouth on her, his hands touching her skin, it all felt so good. Her head fell to the side.

  
  


Max let her hips grinned into him. Terry let out a pleasurable growl. Terry's arms wrapped around her, pulled her close to him. Max returned his embrace ten fold. Him, pressed to the front of her made her feel somber about things for the first time in a long time. It felt right. Terry inhaled the spice of her skin. He picked her up, turned around, lay them both down on the bed and planted kiss all over her neck and shoulders. His hand slide down her body, unbuttoned her pants, he hesitate in pulling her zipper down. She didn't protest. He continued. She sat up on her elbows and helped him pull her pants off. He dropped them to the ground. Max pointed over to her dresser. " Look in the first drawer."

  
  


Terry got up and walked over to where she said. He pulled in open, pushed a few sucks around until he found the foiled wrapped rubber. He picked it up.

  
  


Max got up and walked over to him. She pressed her necked body to the back of him. She kissed his back and shoulders. He reached behind, his hand settling on her ass cheek. 

  
  


" Maxine, are you sure? I mean, You want me be your first?" He half whispered.

  
  


She turned him around, pulled him into a heated kiss then spoke. "Yes," she said with a soft smile, "I trust you."

  
  


*** I couldn't go NC-17, so I thought I'd be a tease. Thanks for reading. (HA I was writing this as I watched Goldmember, Oh, yeah he turns me on, lol. "HHHilo everabodty, hah'm frrrom Holand. Ishan't tat weird." Bad, I know, but I tried!***

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. The Art of Rejection

Made of Steel

Chp 10  
  
  
  


The Art of Rejection

______________________________________________________________________________

I'M BACK!!!!!!  
  


OK, 1st, My computer crashed

2nd The cd AND the floppy I saved my work to turned on me by not having my work I saved.

3rd My muse told me to kiss it's ass it's leaving me for the mailman.

4th after my computer started working, I had to retype, cut and paste, and etc all my work back on zip drive and get back ups and VOILA!  
  
Leochick is back!

OK, I lost the e-mails from my beta reader, so if you could e-mail me at leogirlwf@hotmail.com to remind me. That is if you still want to be a beta. Sorry! 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The first part below is the second half of THE BEGINNING. Max's thoughts from than up until now. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Juvi happened.   
  


Terry reemerges a changed youth. Batman is rebirth.  
  


For the most part, Terry was changed for the better. I became his best friend and later, is confidant. He and Dana got close. It had all meshed together very well for sometime, until Big Time popped up.  
  


Everyone of importance to Terry, saw what Big Time did to him before. No one wanted "before" to come up and bit him in the ass. Terry knows how much his family and friends count on him to be around, not locked up. After his fathers death he took on as much responsibility he could, to make a difference or not to think about his dad? That's undecided. He hasn't opened up to me about that. For responsibility sake, He kept his distance from "BT." It wasn't hard with his schedule. Big Time met Batman. After the mutation, Big Time was locked up, shortly after he died of organ failure from the chemicals. I don't think Terry blames himself. It's more like he blames BT for the choices he made that got him an early grave. He was only a year older that all of us.  
  


Batman lost an enemy. Terry lost a friend.  
  


Bruce told him, it never gets easier but you learn to deal with it.   
  


Bruce was Batman. Years of protecting Gotham from itself, for what? Gotham left him with no thank you only bitter memories of, what could have been; if not for. Terry wants a life after he hangs up the suit. Don't get me wrong, he loves who he is, loves the hell out of the trill, and the difference in this forsaken city, as well as himself that, the cowl's facade brings. It's life beyond the bat the he'll need in the long run. The reassurance that today or tomorrow if mighty Gotham sank into the ocean or fire rained from the heavens and there was nothing he could do, someone will still be standing next to him. Bruce didn't have that, if he did he doesn't show it, and he is to old and a bit bitter to appreciate it now. Bruce is the mask, Batman is the real man. I'll do my best to keep Terrence, "Terry." I respect Bruce, for all that he is and what he stands for, but the undertone dejection he and all the retirees seem to never let go of is what unnerves me.  
  


In the back of Terry's head a thought of everyone disappearing and he'll end up like his mentor. So I'll give Terry time to "just deal" with whatever comes along and make sure he lets it go, calm his nerves, smile every once in awhile.   
  


Besides, I'm not ready to miss him just yet.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


______________________________________________________________________________

RING RING  
  


Max jolted up at the offensive phone ring. Blinking at the bright sun light shining from outside. She reached over to the bed stand, lifted the receiver.  
  


"Hello." She answered leaving her free hand to block the sun.  
  


"Maxine, baby, it's mommy, can you hear me ok?"   
  


Terry pulled his arm from around her waist and rolled over, looked at the clock on the wall. He stretched and started to climb over her, moved to wall and pulled the cord closing the blinds.  
  


" Mom! Hey, I can hear you." Max listen to her mother babble about bad weather and canceled flights as she watched Terry gather his cloths.   
  


"Mom. Mother! Calm down, cursing out the desk clerk isn't going to stop it from snowing in Michigan in November." She joked. Terry sat on the edge of the bed putting his cloths on, not bothering to hide the smirk on his face, Max kicked him in the butt. He looked over at her, " That's where you get it from." He whispered.  
  


Max assured her mother she would mange 48 hours by herself ( bitting her tongue on the fact that they had been gone four day and two more days wouldn't make a difference.) She got off the phone gathered the sheet around her and stood up.

Terry finished, stood up, pulled her to him as tight as he wanted, into a kiss. " I have to be home before my mom leaves for work." he said breaking the kiss.  
  


Max nodded. Her intentions where to let go of him when he moved to leave, but they stood there a moments longer before a big smile spread across Max's face. " Go." She laughed.  
  


Terry kissed her forehead and left the room. Max waited, the smile still there, she heard the rustle of his jacket and the click of the door. She shuffled her way into the bathroom, got a hot shower. Laying back on her bed wrapped in a towel. She looked up at the clock. She had five hours until she had to do something. Leo wanted her to meet him there before he had to go to work. He had mourned himself sick, he told her Cree would be disappointed in him about it. He wanted to go, sit in their old booth, he felt like he should do that.

_____________________________________________________________________________  
  


"Give me about ten minutes, Fix."  
  


The limousine pulled up to the curb. Trevor reached to the seat in front of him, gathered the bunch of flowers and gift box. He checked himself in the mirror before moving to open the door. The glare from the glass doors of Max's building made him glance over. Terry pushed the building doors open and started for home. Todd looked around his brother out the window at McGinnis leaving. He smiled big, looked at his watch. " Terry just walked out your girlfriendsfront door at 6:30 in the morning." He remarked sipping his coffee laughing.   
  


Trevor eyes glared at Terry's figure until it became lost in the crowd. He throw the box and flowers across the car, knocked the cup of coffee out Todd's hand.   
  


Todd grabbed the box of tissue from the mini bar. " Temper. Temper."  
  


"Fix, drive." Trevor demanded rolling up the window.

______________________________________________________________________________   
  


Max sat in the rainbow colored booth watching everyone run about the vase "playground" of the Mod. She rubbed her eyes in an attempt to stop them from stinging, when it did no good she replaced her sunglasses. Leo had come and gone, she let him talk the entire time. Stories about who they met, the things he remembered the most, His love for her. She gave him a hug and let him leave fore work a bit more at peace with everything then before.  
  


The waiter walked up and sat her vanilla shake down. She smiled and grabbed for it. It had been calling her name all morning. She stuck the straw in her mouth and took a full swig. Max spat the milkshake back into the glass, gagging loudly.  
  


The waiter turned around and walked back over. " What's wrong?" Looking at her in a stupid way. Max took a napkin from the table and whipped her mouth.   
  


"You know, Could you just bring me a water instead?" She asked sliding the glass away. The waiter looked puzzle but went to get her new order.  
  


Max rubbed her tongue on the roof of her mouth to scrap away the horrible taste. Her tastebudes were twisting. She could still smell the creamy rich milk scent. She pushed the glass farther over.   
  


"Max." Dana chimed in, walking over. "There you are." 

Max gave a fake smile as she sat down on the other side. The waiter sat the water down, took the rejected drink in hand. " Would you like anything?" He asked Dana.  
  


Max grabbed her water and washed the shake from her tongue. Dana answered no, he walked away.  
  


" Are you ok? Trevor really got under your and Terry's skin yesterday." Dana asked.  
  


Max head snapped up. She sat the glass down slowly and gave a fake laugh. " Oh, yeah, I'm fine."  
  


" I was hoping he would kick Trevor's ass. The nerve of him robbing you twice."  
  


"You and me, both." Max's were hidden but Dana knew how she meant it.  
  
  
  


Blade sauntered up to the table. She and Dana looked at Max, Who rose an eyebrow at their faces. A smile spread across Blades face, she pulled a platinum piece of plastic from her back pocket. Max watched her tap it on the surface of the table. Dana looked around the room in a dramatically bored yawn. The little light bulb in Max's head clicked on. "Mall?" She asked getting up.  
  


"Since you mentioned it."Dana exhaled sarcastically, slide from the booth to follow the two.  
  


__________________________Three Shopping Bags Later______________________________  
  
  
  


"It wasn't my color anyway." Dana yanked the bad fitting garment off and tossed it across the aisle into Blade's dressing room.  
  


"You could stuff your bra." Max joked, standing in her dressing room admiring her own outfit.  
  


Dana peaked over the divider between them and glared with evil. "It was one time."  
  


They two girls burst into laughter at Dana's face. Blade shuttled into a dress, waited or some other woman walked by. She looked into the mirror's reflection at Dana across the aisle.   
  


"Speaking of bra stuffer's. Muffet cornered me in library the other day."  
  


Max leaned over the door, looking over to Blade. "Returning her pop-up copy of Animal Farm." She said dryly.  
  


Blade leaned over and rested on the dressing room door smirking. Dana did the same while Blade continued.  
  


"She has been following me and Chelsea around since you two broke up. I thought I would be safe in the ancient Lit section, she's been trying to pump me for information about Terry," Dana gave a growl. " I don't see why she is in my face. Max, You know more about the boy then I do." She said turning back to her cloths.  
  


"That's because she knows better. Muffet's not a dumb blonde, she just plays one." Dana answered.  
  


"She gives us a bad name." Blade said, smoothing her hair over. "What gave her the idea Terry would talk to her anyway?"  
  


"I can say for a fact, Terry likes his women with more class. Muffet is just trying to catch him on rebound."  
  


Paranoia hit Max's stomach after hearing Dana's comment. She herself could agree that everything this last month or so had happened fast, but last night her world seem to slow down, there was only the two of them and it was wonderful. At least she thought and felt it to be. Before the official break up, Dana and terry both gave off the feeling it was a lost cause. There was a vicious cycle of him not being there, her being to pissed to spend time with him when he had it. Her not wanting to give up and he thinking he had no right to break up with her because he was the screw up. Make-up and Break-up etc, etc, etc. Max really didn't take Dana seriously when she mentioned she called it off.   
  


Last night she was heist to approach Terry, until he returned the gestures. He returned her affection, she thought, he was on the same level she was. They wanted each other, they trusted each other...  
  


Her cell phone rang from her bag on the floor.  
  


"Hello?"  
  


""Hello, Maxine.""  
  


"Hello Mrs. McGinnis."  
  
  
  


********Thanks for waiting. Next chapter is on it's way. Thanks for reading. Review*********


	11. Late Night Heist

Made of Steel

Chp 11  
  


Late Night Heist   
  


_____________________________________________________________________________

HEY, Knowitall! I want to thank you for a big laugh! I didn't mean for that to happen but I get the MAX STEEL/MADE OF STEEL. 

THINGS I THINK I FORGOT: I haven't done at disclaimer a awhile so I DON"T OWN BATMAN BEYOND CHARACTERS!

I do own: Trevor, Todd, Parsons, Fix, Leo, Cree, and The Mod! Not that it matters much.

ALSO: that poem in chapter 8 is by Tom Simon, ED. And is in the book, The Hell with Love.  
  
  
  


THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING INTERESTED and remember always put the condom on yourself.

______________________________________________________________________________  
  


The black on black SUV parked in the middle of Wayne Pharmaceutical Developments. Fix cut the engine, turned around to face the boys in the back.  
  


"We have a minute and 30 seconds to get in and out after the alarm goes off." He informed them, pulling a ski mask over his over grown head. Todd nodded, jumped out the car with his suitcase.  
  


" Trevor, make sure truck is unlocked." He added straightening his jacket. Trevor didn't answer. Todd turned around, looked in the truck. Trevor hadn't heard a word he said.  
  


" Trevor!" He yelled, causing him to look over. " I said make..."  
  


" I heard you, just go!" He yelled, climbing in the front seat. Fix paused getting out the driver seat he glanced between the two a moment then got out. Trevor started the car and drove to be at his spot. Todd watched Fix disappear in the shadows, before walking towards the entrance.  
  


On the wall coming into the waiting areas a plaque listing the employed staff and their positions. Todd glanced, caught a name and kept walking up to the WPD logo and the security officer, who sat his coffee mug to the side and stood up. Todd walked into the glass doors, up to the desk, slammed his suitcase on the counter.  
  


" Hello, I'm a volunteer subject for Doctor Ricker's project, floor 8. He's expecting me." He said with a smile.  
  


The officer returned his smile, pulled a list from the side and started flipping pages. Todd opened the silver suitcase, he gave a chuckle, " Look man, my name ain't on that list." His smile disappeared as he produced a 40 caliber. The officer dropped the clip board, started stepping back. Todd kept it aimed at the man as he made his way around to the back of the desk.  
  


"Give me your piece." He ordered. The officer unclasped his gun from his side, slowly handed it over. Todd stuck it in the hip of his pants, motioned the guard backwards, and inched his way to the control panel. The camera clicked to an outside view showing Fix standing at his post.  
  


"Type in you code."  
  


The officer walked up reached over and started pressing numbers. " HURRY UP!" Todd yelled.

There was blinking the screen before it opened. Todd hit the officer in the back of the head and pushed his limp body to the floor. Todd sat down, started hacking into the files, his fingers pulling the information he needed. A red on black building lay out popped up, the 5th floor slide from it's place and zoomed in on the screen. He directed the mouse over to a random hallway, doubled clicked.  
  


The flourescent lights flashed and were replaced with the emergency bulbs painting everything red followed by:   
  


ATTENTION. ATTENTION. BIO HAZARD DETECTED. PLEASE MOVE TO THE NEAREST EXIT FOR EVACUATION. REPEAT. PLEASE MOVE TO THE NEAREST EXIT FOR EVACUATION.  
  


______________________________________________________________________________

Bruce sat in the dime light of the cave. He dragged the downloaded police reports into the open.

A picture of a boy, blonde green eyes big smile, sitting in front of a CLASS OF '01 backgrounded was in the corner of the file.  
  


"His father is a piolet, his mother is a lawyer."Bruce's baritone voice informed Batman. He sat in the batmobile cock pit, flying around downtown Gotham. He speed up.   
  


Batman pinched the bridge of his noise."Rich kids with no parental guidance." He offered as a response. Bruce sent a slide show of crime scene photos to the screen in front of Batman.  
  


"These are from the other 33 victims," another window popped up. " These are Cree's." Bruce explained.  
  


Batman took the hint that he should be noticing something different about the two, he set auto-pilot. The window to the left showed a victim's face then identifying marks like tattoos and the marks left from the injection guns used to feed the sacc, the one next to it showed a series of Cree's face, her nose and tongue pierces, and bruises. Cree put up a fight, he thought, good for her.  
  


"The other victims aren't bruised."  
  


Bruce was silent. That meant he missed something. Both screen showed each victim's hip scares.

Batman paused to show, he maximized the windows to close up. Bruce let a smirk play at the corner of his mouth, his protege had gotten quicker.   
  


" There's discoloration between the two." He informed. Bruce brought up another photo for comparison.  
  


Bruce used the mouse to point out is details."The marks on the boy are heeling, fading. The one's on your friend are swollen, fleshy."  
  


"Fresh." Batman added.  
  


"She received them all at the same time." Bruce closed the screen. " Her bruises are consistent with an attack."  
  


"It was a rush job. The other victims were planned."  
  


ATTENTION ALL UNITS ADVANCE TO WAYNE PHARMACEUTICAL DEVELOPMENTS. REPORTED EMERGENCY IN PROGRESS.  
  


" Stay out of sight, it maybe a bio hazard, leave it for the clean up crew I pay."  
  


Batman took over for the auto-pilot, in stealth mode he, steered the jet to WPD. Once over the front parking lot he saw the night staff crowded around. He landed on the on the roof. Got out. Batman silently walked along the edge of the building, looking down. There was a man waiting by a door below him. The man turned around, Batman looked out ro see what he was looking for. A truck parked at the end of the lot waited. Batman jumped from the building, flipped 40 feet behind the masked man, landed without a sound. In the dark of night he was sure no one would see him.

______________________________________________________________________________  
  


Todd snatched the guards badge from his shoulder, ran down the corridor. He stopped behind two folding doors, looked in the glass panels. A hand full of works were making their way out the exit doors. He saw it was clear, he scanned the stolen badge and raced down to the door he needed to get through. Using the badge once more the door slide open, he walked into the storage unit, kneeled beside sealed steel barrels read the labels, and smiled. Exactly what he came for. He stood up looked at his watch, ran over to the red exit marked doors and pushed them open. Fix appeared in the door way.  
  


"We got one minute." He yelled pointing over to their targets. Fix moved past him to get to stuff.

Todd kept the door propped open. Trevor sat in the truck watching for a signal, his mind bouncing from one thing to another. He knew they did together, what Maxine let that loser do to her. He had been ignoring the way McGinnis manipulated her into allowing him to even touch her the way he did, Maxine deserved better, it didn't matter, he would give her what she needed.  
  


80 feet straight ahead of him, a door flung open and Fix ran in. From the red lights flashing inside he saw Todd figure wave him to come. He turned on the head lights. Todd blinked a few times,  
  


"Shit."  
  


Batman's silhouette appeared in the beam. Trevor's shocked eyes glazed over in anger he punched the gas, racing straight for him. Batman's boots fired him up over the speeding suv. Trevor slammed on the brakes with a loud screech. He didn't see anything outside. There was a loud thud on the roof of the car. Trevor punched the gas again. Todd begin firing at the roof of the car. It raced for the side of the building at top speed. Todd saw Batman sink low to the car roof and disappear. Trevor turned the wheel, causing the car to360 a few feet from the wall. Fix emerged in the door way caring one of the large barrels.  
  


" Wait here." Todd demanded running over to the car. Trevor got out the car started looking around.  
  


"Where'd go?" Todd yelled looking on the ground around the truck. Fix came walking up barrel on one of his shoulders, he was punched in the face and kicked to the ground. Batman's form came from no where next to the man giant on the ground. Todd aimed the gun. A batrang snapped the gun from his hand. Batman jumped over Fix and landed in front of Trevor.

Trevor swung at him and missed. Batman sent a upper cut into Trevor sending him down. 

Todd charged at him, Batman spun around throwing a rope that twisted around Todd's body.  
  


From behind, Fix charged at Batman. All 260 pounds slamming Batman into the side of the truck.

Fix closed around him in a bear hug, pulling him up, squeezing the air out his lungs. Batman's yell tuned into a growl as he pushed away from his attacker. From the belt around his waist a small pellet dropped to the ground clouding the air. The smoke burned Fix's eyes, he let go. Batman dropped to his feet turned and sent a punch in Fix's face. It didn't faze him, Fix slammed one massive fist after another into Batman's rib cage. By this time, Trevor was maneuvering the barrel in the truck. Todd had gotten free and jumped in the driver's seat.   
  


Cop sirens could be heard moving in. Fix let go of Batman, stumbled to the car and got in. Trevor jumped the trunk, shut the doors. The car speed off.  
  


" Terry, get out of there. They're gone."  
  


Batman ignored the heat and pain in each breathe he made, blasted onto the roof. The police car closed in followed by a white on white 18 wheeler. Men in plastic suits jumped out with all type of equipment. Batman walked back to his jet.  
  


" Todd and Trevor Rodriguez."  
  


Bruce's eye's narrowed in thought. " The people that attacked Maxine."  
  


Batman powered the jet off the roof top. " Sons a bicths."

______________________________________________________________________________

I should be thinking about everything that happened to me tonight. I should be thinking about the surgery I'm going to need to get that overgrown fist print out my liver. I could only imagine the angry look on Max's face if she saw the bruise I'm anticipating.  
  


That stolen tonight had something to due with what Trevor's been pumping into Max. The Rodriguez boys are distributing. They had to be picking targets, Maxine would never touch any drugs, she's better then that. There would be more word of mouth around Hamilton on how to get your hands on the new high, if making money was the case. I need Bruce to get back ground on Cree and the other victims.  
  


I'll be damned if I let that happen to her. I wonder how she's feeling?  
  
  
  


Cree was a rush job, if the report Max read was correct, Cree's system was to clean, she received one big dose that killed her. Trevor's been on Max from the beginning.....They hit Cree in one night, they've had plenty of time to get to Max. All of this runs throw my mind and I can only come up with, Max was Trevor's target along. I shouldn't have let it get this far. When she told me about him never letting his eyes off her, I knew exactly what she was talking about, of course I noticed it. She was right about him wanting something from her. I labeled him and his brother harmless, I knew Max could take care of herself she doesn't need a baby-sitter. I let my guard down and they rob her, I try to let her handle it and they almost kill her.   
  


A month or so after I told Bruce that Max found out about me and Batman, he sat in front of the computer very quit. Until he turned around, statue like.  
  


" Although Maxine is a great help. You do know you will have to cut her off."  
  


"Not this again." I protested. He stood up to walk over to me. I pealed myself out of the suit.  
  


"She'll get bold. Get herself hurt." He explained taking the suit  
  


I think I laughed at that. " Bruce, She's not going to do drastic behind my back. She helps out because I ask her. It's not like she's going to make her own suit and patrol with me."  
  


Bruce smiled. " It never starts out like that." He said pointing to Tim's and Barbara old suits.   
  


I told him "They jumped in feet first, Max isn't like that." and left not giving it a second thought Maxine wouldn't make such a move without me knowing. I traced her cell signal that night to the alley. When I got there I heard that horrible scream, saw Trevor with Max, It took everything in me not to snap. I've been waiting for Bruce's mentor verison of " I told you so" to come up. At least I know she had a good motive, she wanted to know what they were doing to her.  
  


I didn't want to over react when she told me the entire story last night. My first intention was for Batman to find the both of them and....but she needed me. For all that she's done for me I owe her. As much as I like a challenge, these last few years haven't been easy. At the end of the day it helps to know you have someone dependable around to keep you grounded. I don't know what expected from Bruce, but in his own way he tries to help. He has been through everything I have before, I'm grateful he gave me an outlet. I know it was hard to put Batman's responsibly in my hands.  
  


I have to focus of Terry's responsibly now. Last night I ran hands over those marks on her body, I finally understood why she gets up-set when I show up black and blue. Your pissed because someone took it upon themselfs mark you; someone's child, friend, lover with pain because they feel like. What Trevor is doing to her is more personal, intentional.  
  


I'm not ready to miss her.  
  
  
  


****** Holey rusted metal Batman! Thanks for reading, hope you liked. Review plz*******  
  



	12. Made Of Steel

Made Of Steel

Chp 12

Made Of Steel

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Terry unlocked the door, stepped in his home ignoring the pain in his side. The vid screen painted the room in blue shadows. Terry looked down onto the coach to see a small blanket pulled over a clunked out Matt. There was a yellow light down the hall way, a small click of the switch and Max' s figure emerged from the hall. Terry wasn't suspecting her to be there but his surprised expression faded into a delighted one as he softly shut the door. 

Max paused momentarily, " Your mom had a date." She explained as she went over to Matt, pulled the blanket up.

  
  


Terry nodded. " Was he any trouble?" He asked watching her stroke Matty's wild black hair from his face. She shock her head no. He walked up to her, laced an arm around her waist, moved in to steal a kiss.

  
  


"Terry?" Matt's sleepy voice floated in the air. Max pulled away, walked over to kitchen table to get her bag. Terry kneeled down beside the couch " Yeah, it's me."

  
  


Matt rolled off the couch and stumbled past the coffee table, Maxine met him half way.

  
  


"You leaving now?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. Max gave Matt a hug and kissed him on the head. "Yes babe, I gotta get home."

  
  


"Go brush your teeth Matty." Terry told his little brother. Matt walked away, leaving the two in the dark. Max looked down to the floor in a awkward manner, she went to say something but changed her mind.

  
  


"What?" Terry asked looking into her eyes.

  
  


"Nothing," She lied. "I'm just tired, pizza in the oven if you're hungry." She planted a quick kiss on his lips and started for the door. Terry followed her out to the hall elevator. She pushed the button for the elevator. They both stood waiting. The door opened and Mrs. McGinnis hesitated in getting out when she saw them standing there. 

  
  


"Oh, Hi." She said, as they stepped out of her way. " I wasn't to late hon, was I?" She asked Max. 

  
  


"Not at all. Did you have a good time?" She asked stepping in the elevator. Terry gave his mother a hug and stepped in next to her, he blocked the door from closing.

  
  


"Oh I did, How much do I owe you?" She asked pulling purse out. Maxine held up her hand in protest. Mrs. McGinnis smiled sweetly. 

  
  


" Mom I'm gonna walk her home." Terry said. His mom nodded and went to see after Matt.

  
  


Over the years, Terry wouldn't have let the silence last this long, but as uncomfortable as he could feel her getting, he turned and starred at her. Not even a second of this and Max's brow sunk in, she turned to him. Terry spoke. " If I hadn't caught you last night, would you have told me?" He asked quickly. It caught her off guard.

  
  


"Eventually" she said crossing her arms. Terry was a bit thrown back . 

  
  


"Eventually!" He repeated . Max turned away.

  
  


"If Trevor and Todd learned to keep there hands to themselves, I wouldn't said anything." She told him as the doors opened. They walked out the building, the city had long since calm down for the night.

  
  


"You're serious!" Terry snorted. 

  
  


Max took her jacket off, began fanning herself and answered. "Yes." Terry just starred at her. Here we go, she thought. " The big reason why I told you about the mugging is because Dana threaten to tell you first."

  
  


"What the hell?" He said amazed. " If I was there, a lot of this could have been prevented. I mean c'mon, if anyone in this city I should be able to protect the people I care about."

  
  


Max rubbed the back of her sweaty neck. " This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you." She said "as a matter of fact" like. Her attitude began to upset him. She made it sound like he better things to do than make sure she was safe. 

  
  


" I don't know if you know this McGinnis," She informed him. " But your not made of steel."

  
  


Terry gently grabbed her wrist, stopping her. " What is that suppose to mean?" He asked looking at her.

  
  


Max didn't make eye contact. " You keep putting all that weight on your shoulders, your knees are going to buckle." It was a consists disagreement with her about him; her worry for him. The last heated conversation that had about this they just agreed to disagree. It made him feel good that she cared but, that was something he already knew. " What is wrong with taking responsibility?" He asked her lightly.

  
  


"You take on to much, " she blurted. " and I don't care if you're Clark Kent by day and wear a red cape, everything is not your problem, not your responsibly." She sighed a bit aggravated, hugging herself. 

  
  


This really wasn't the issue, she was beating around the bush. "Where is this coming from?" He asked seriously. 

  
  


"I met up with the girl at The Mod. They started talking about you and Dana breaking up and .." She side exhaling.

  
  


Terry ran his hand through his hair. " So now you're listening to gossip." he cut her off sarcastically. He knew from first hand experience that girl talk could get him in big trouble.

  
  


Max shock her head. " No." she defendant. " That's not the point. What they were saying made some since. You just got out of one hectic relationship and rebounded your way in another."

  
  


"Hold on, is that what you think happened between us?" He asked replacing her arms with his. " I was in clear frame of mind last night. I wanted you. That had nothing to do with anything else going on right now." he explained. "Ok?"

  
  


She rested her head on his chest, but answered with a nod.

  
  


"Terry, " She said looking up. " I know you think I'm stubborn but I'm not afraid to ask for help."

  
  


" I know." He answered. " The worst is over."

  
  
  
  
  
  


**** AWWWW! I love LOVE! Thanks for reading. Review Plz. ****

  
  
  
  
  



	13. When it Rains

Made of Steel

Chp 13  
  


When It Rains, It Pours.

_____________________________________________________________________________

"If everyone would read along with me, the quicker we can get to your pop quiz."  
  


There was a collective growl from the thirty- two students sitting in class. Miss Gillyard smiled sweetly and started reading. Max, her chin in her hand, her eyes following the words. Dana sat two seat behind, to the left. Terry next to her. Dana tucked her hear behind her ear, glanced over to Terry. He was staring at Max, like he had been all period.   
  


Max shifted in her seat and began rubbing her shoulders. She turned around, catching him in the act. Dana looked over again, he made a weak attempt at cover smile, She looked up to Max, who had a similar smirk. Dana's brow sunk low at their behavior.  
  


Max signaled she wanted his jacket. He pulled in from the back of his chair, handed it to the guy in front of him who gave it to Max. She slipped it on, gave a smile and turned back around.  
  


"ATTENTION HAMILTON HIGH STUDENTS"   
  


The intercom clicked in, cutting Miss Gillyard.  
  


"Due to unscheduled districts meetings, classes will end at 1 o'clock."  
  


The bell rang, filling the halls with elated students. Max stuffed all her things into her locker and shut the door, Dana popped up from behind. " Hey." She said evenly.  
  


"Hey girl." Max replied. As they started down the hall way.  
  


"Being that it's lunch and we leave at one which is when lunch is over lets skip the middle man and leave now.  
  


"Round up the troops. I'll meet you guys there." She ordered. Dana saluted and walked away.  
  


"Max." Terry came up behind her. Arm in arm, they walked together to the entrance of Hamilton High. "Mrs.Gillyard said they're letting the lower grades out in 30 minutes." Max shock her head that she understood.   
  


"Everyone is meeting up." She said walking down the stairs. She looked up at the dark gray colored sky. The blackened cloud block the sun. " Looks like how I feel." She felt sweat beading on her back. Max slipped the jacket off and handed it to Terry. " I wish it would make up it's mind, hot cold, hot, cold!" she explained a little tensed then her usual self.  
  


Terry grabbed her hand with his, gave it a kiss, with the other he lifted her face to his and kissed her lips. " Calm down, give it time." he assured her. "I'll see you at The Mod later right?"  
  


She pinched the bridge of her nose and let her head sink into a nod. " I have to stop home first, but yeah." Terry stole another kiss and went on his way.   
  


The sky rumbled loudly.

______________________________________________________________________________

Max stood at her front door, soaked to the bone, pushing threw her bag for her keys. She cursed the heaven for opening when she was one block front her house. She dropped her bag on the floor and walked dripping, into her room. Yanking a towel from behind her bathroom door she started drying herself. She walked back to her dresser mirror, looked at herself. There was a figure behind her in the mirror. Max dropped the towel, turned around. Trevor sat Indian style on her bed.  
  


" The wet look is good for you." He smiled.  
  


Max ran for the door. Fix stepped in the entrance, running into her. He grabbed her by the shoulders pushed her back into the room.  
  


" That's Fix. He's a friend of the family." Trevor introduced. He waved a hand for them to be left alone. The room was silent. Max slowly backed up until she hit the dresser. It didn't matter now, she wasn't afraid, she was fed up, she took a deep breathe throw her nose. Her eyes slowly forced on his. Trevor frowned at the blankness in them, but quickly reinforced his in control expression.  
  


"I just want to talk to you." He explained. Max only blinked. She relaxed, in attempt to look unfazed. Her hand lay flat on the cool wooden surface, the tip of her finger touched something soft. She rolled it under her palm and realized it was the foam cover of the ear piece Terry had given her. She slowly closed her fist around it.  
  


Trevor got up from her bed, he slowly walked up, pushed up against her, like he would kiss her. Max turned away. He inhaled the scent of her hair, she angrily pushed him back and stuffed the ear piece into her pocket. Trevor stumbled bac a little, he took a deep breathe.  
  


They stood three feet apart, the air so thick between them you cut it with a knife. Trevor laughed and took a seat on the corner of her bed. Max released the breathe she had been holding in anticipation.   
  
  
  


"I beat you didn't know this but," He started. "I was a lot like you. Before...all of this." he waved his hand around. "I slaved away at school to get the top grades, lacrosse captain, number one at everything I touched. We are alike Maxine, I know your parents don't stay in one place long enough to notice your name at the top of all those score list, Your friends are only there when they need you, even Terry is..."  
  


Her eyes snapped up."Keep his name out your mouth." She warned.  
  


Trevor blood boiled at this. He pushed it aside and got up. Max tensed a little as he came closer.

"I can love you." he whispered. "I know we're meant for each other, Maxine.." he brought his hand up to her face, his thumb traced the bottom of her lip. Max slapped his hand way.  
  


"Stay the hell away from me." she yelled.  
  


Trevor grabbed the collar of her shirt, slammed her back into the mirror, the force cracked the glass. Her startled scream was halted buy his hands gripped around her neck.  
  
  
  


In a hunting calmed voice he spoke."I know what you let him do to you." He said in her ear "Let me fill you in on something. I say when you need me." He jerked her into back again." I'm in control. I know your body wants it." Maxine dug her nails into his wrist, she could hear her heart beat in ears. His grip was so hard his hands were trembling under her. "It craves sacc as long as Isay. Do you get me?" He screamed "Do you hear me Maxine?" He pulled her off the dresser top onto the floor. She coughed for air, her troat was on fire. Trevor pulled a cloth from his pocket. Violently pulled her up and cover her mouth and noise. "I own you." He whispered.  
  


Maxine went limp in his arms. Trevor called for Fix, who came in and picked Maxine up.

Trevor straighten his shirt out. "Lets go."

_____________________________________________________________________________  
  


Bruce sat in the study of Wayne Manner, going over faxed contracts for other business. Ace was laying on the plush rug, in front the big oak deck. He patently waiting for any sign that Bruce was ready to take him for his walk.   
  


"Ace." Bruce called. The dog ears perked up, his head stretched up and saw Bruce reach for his cane. Ace jumped up walked around the side and started to wag his tale. Bruce pushed the chair back and stood up. Ace turned to walk out with his master.   
  


The telephone rang double. Bruce looked at the clock over the fireplace, it was only 3 o-clock. He walked back to the phone on the corner of his desk. The 6thline on the phone blinked red.

The signal from the computer in the bat cave is automatically sent to the up-stair's 6th line when no one was downstairs to receive it. The sun hadn't even gone down, Terry enjoyed his free time so why was he checking in.  
  


Bruce picked up the receiver. " Hello?"   
  


He heard only statice and something of muffled voices. "Hello?" He said again.   
  


He hung up and hit speed dial.

______________________________________________________________________________  
  


Terry thought by the time he dropped Matt off and got through the rain to Meet everyone at the Mod, Max would be there. It was now five hours later and not a word from her. Terry heard the his cell ring. " Hello?" he answered walking into Max's building.  
  


"You just called." Bruce stated.  
  


" I didn't." Terry said nearing Max's front door.   
  


" The up-stairs line rang." Bruce informed him. There was pause.  
  


Terry stopped. The door was half open. He slowly walked in, looked around the room. Nothing was out of ordinary that he saw. He glanced in the kitchen as he walked to the back.  
  


" Max?" Terry called out, walking in her room.  
  


" Terry?" Bruce said in the phone. Terry stood looking at the spider-web crack in he mirror and shattered glass.  
  


"Meet in the cave." Terry left.  
  


******** Does anyone agree that Tinker bell is a sell out! She flutters her little mini skirt on the screen in digital now. Thanks. Review. Burns welcomed.********  
  



	14. If You Forget Me

Made Of Steel

Chp 14

  
  


If You Forget Me

______________________________________________________________________________

In that book I mentioned, The Hell With Love, there is this poem (below), by Pablo Neruda, that I really liked and also helped me with writing for Trevor and his emotions, and ( if he wasn't such a psycho) I would feel sorry for him.

  
  


I want you to know

one thing:

  
  


You know how this is

If I look

at the crystal moon, at the red branch 

of the slow autumn at my window,

If I touch near the fire

the impalpable ash

or the wrinkled body of the log,

everything carries me tot you,

as if everything that exists,

aromas, light, metals,

were little boats that sail

toward those isles of yours that wait for me.

  
  


Well, now,

if little by little you forget me

I shall forget you little by little.

  
  


If suddenly

you forget me

do not look for me,

for I shall already have forgotten you.

  
  


If you think it long and mad,

the wind of banners

that passes through my life, 

and you decide 

to leave m me at the shore

of the heart where I have roots,

remember,

that on the day,

at that hour,

I shall left my arms

and my roots will set off

to seek another land.

  
  


But

if each day,

each other,

you feel that you are destined for me

with implacable sweetness,

if each day a flower

climbs up to your lips to seek me,

ah my love, ah my own,

in me all that fire is repeated, 

in me nothing is extinguished or forgotten,

my love feeds on your love, beloved,

and as long as you live it will be in your arms

without leaving mine.

  
  


_____________________________________________________________________________

She saw a flash of Terry's eyes and her mother yelling for her get up before she'll be late.

The sleep started to wear away. She felt warm, on her bare legs and back. Maxine's eyes slowly opened and focused. There was a gun barrel pointed at her. She quickly jerked back. A hand came around her waist, she felt someone kiss the back of her neck. " Did you know you talked in your sleep."

  
  


Max looked behind her, Trevor lay sleepily looking at her. Max slide, half fall out of the bed, quickly stood up and started backing up, staring around the room in confusion. Past events began to roll back in her head. She looked down, she was only wearing a crimson button down, it barley passed her thighs. Her eyes snapped up to the shirtless Trevor, who sat up in bed.

"Where are my cloths?" She asked in total disdain.

  
  


"They were soaked. I had them dry cleaned." Trevor tossed the covers off him put his legs over the side, yawned and dragged his hands through his hair. Maxine's eyes stayed on the gun on the night stand next to him. Trevor looked to her, than followed her eyes. He picked it up by the barrel, " It's just until I can trust you." He said setting it back down and getting off the bed.

  
  


Maxine turned around to face the patio doors. The view of rainy Gotham at sunset met her eyes. She wanted to be anywhere but here right now. The collar of the shirt aggravated the burning skin on her neck, Her hand gently touched there making her hiss in pain. She felt Trevor standing behind her. He reached barley touching her arm. Maxine hit his hand away, unlocked the balcony door and went out. Trevor watched her walk outside, but didn't follow. He foresaw her reaction to the situation. The bruises on her neck made him feel even worse about treating her the way he had, but she would come around eventually. She just had to learn that he knew best for the both of them. 

  
  
  
  


The bedroom door clicked open behind him. Todd stepped in looking rather tired, tossed his jacket on the other bed on the opposite side. Trevor walked over to the sitting chair and grabbed his pants.

  
  


Todd looked behind his brother to see Maxine standing on the balcony. " She finally woke up, huh?" He dryly asked, sitting on the bed, unlacing his shoes. Trevor walked over to the dresser, to select something to wear.

  
  


"Is it ready?" He changed the subject. 

  
  


Todd fall back to the bed " No." He said covering his face with a pillow.

  
  


Trevor turned around, walked to the bed and knocked the pillow off. " We only have enough sacc to last until to night. What the hell is taking so long?" Todd jumped up and got in his brothers face.

  
  


" If you would put your dick on hold long enough to help me distill the shit, We'd have nothing to worry about." He stated, glaring "himself" in the face. Trevor turned around and started getting dressed. Todd looked at his watch, "I got to be at the airport in 20 minutes and ain't baby-sitting." He informed him, went into the bathroom slamming the door. The noise caused Max to turn around. Trevor walked over to the balcony door.

  
  


" Come with me." He instructed. Maxine walked back into the room, saw Trevor slip the gun into the band of his khakis, toss a pair of sweat pants on the foot of the bed. She snatched them up and put them on. Trevor stood watching, behind her waiting by the door his hand on the knob. He watched her walk towards him to go out the door. He opened it, let her out into the sitting area of the room. With his hand on her elbow they walked down the hall to another door.

  
  


Fix was posted in front. Maxine looked up at the South African than remembered to close her mouth. Fix disappeared inside the door, Trevor turned to her.

  
  


"The man you're about to meet is Dr. Parson. I work for him." 

  
  


Fix opened the door and let them in. The hotel room was much like the other she just left, plus a mini grand piano. The door was shut behind them. Trevor pulled her motioned her to sit down. He then walked into the back room. 

  
  


She sat quietly, her mind racing a thousand miles per hour on what to do. Whatever they had planned, she would not make it easy, she needed to fill in the blank after NOW and before RUN LIKE HELL.

  
  


" Maxine." 

  
  


At the mention of her name, she looked up to see an over sized man in a pair of gray slacks, white shirt and light blue tie walking towards her. 

  
  


" It is a pleasure to finally meet you." He finished, offering a hand. Max stood up, took the gesture. She plastered a fake smile to go with it. 

  
  


"Dr. Parson." She greeted and sat back down.

  
  


Parson walked over to Fix , who helped him into his suit jacket." Has Trevor explained we will be leaving Gotham tonight?"

  
  


Maxine sat straight, her hands folded in her lap. She fronted her interest in the conversation.

" No. Has Trevor explained what he is doing is kidnaping?" She asked.

  
  


Parson walked around the couch in front of her and spoke. " I apologize for you treatment. I completely understand your ill emotions towards this situation, but you must understand that Trevor has my complete support in anything that he shows so much passion for." He went and sat in the arm chair.

  
  


"Passion?" She repeated dryly. " I thought it psycho."

  
  


"His methods are a bit unorthodox, but its passion that drives him." He reassured her in his normal dictatorial manner. 

  
  


" Tomato, Tomata." She said looking away discussed.

  
  


Parson's mouth curved down in disapproval. "Smart mouth."It sounded like a threat to her.

  
  


She looked back at him with a glare. " I get it from my mother."

  
  


Trevor emerged, a small tube with a familiar yellowish liquid inside. He gave it to the doctor. Parson dipped the tube back and forth a few times, handed back to Trevor.

  
  


"That's pure enough. Make sure the it is properly packed for the trip." He said

  
  


" Already done. Fix you take them now." Trevor instructed. Fix went in to the room Trevor exited a second before and came out with a set of suitcases. He stopped, unlocked one and held it in front of Trevor. Maxine glanced over and saw the inside of the case lined in soft gray foam with full tubes of distilled Sacc and injection guns protectively embedded within. Trevor set the last tube in it's place and shut the case. "Maxine, have you told the Doctor that you're this years valedictorian?" 

  
  


" Impressive goal." Parson said and then addressed Fix walking out the door. " Make sure Todd personally escorts them safely onto our flight." 

  
  


Fix nodded his understanding.

  
  


Trevor signaled her they were leaving. She stood up and followed Fix out the door. Before Trevor could close the door Parson stopped him.

  
  


"Trevor... watch her."

  
  


Todd was coming out the room as, Fix and Maxine walked towards him. He nodded to Fix that he would meet him downstairs. Todd held the door open for her. As she was walking in she heard him say " Your cloths are hanging up." 

  
  


She half ignored him. He softy grabbed her arm to stop her. " I'm sorry." He said. The utter surprise and confusions written on her face was the only reaction he got. He turned and walked down the hall. Sorry? Sorry he couldn't help her? Sorry for what he did to Cree?

  
  


"What?" she mouthed. Her mind switched to what he said first. Her cloths were hanging up. 

  
  


Trevor walked up motioned her inside with a hand on the small of her back. She quickly walked away from his touch. Trevor sighed and softly shut the door. He would have break the ice between them. He pulled a familiar injection gun from his pocket and offered to her.

  
  


Her first thought was to spit in his face but if she didn't take, he would force it on her anyway. She than realized he didn't know she didn't need that anymore. 

  
  


" We have a couple of hours." He started " I know you didn't eat lunch, I could order something." He said picking up the phone. Maxine faced him and smiled lightly.

  
  


" I'd like that."

  
  


He noticed her slight change and soaked it up like a sponge. She calmly walked over to the bed room door. 

  
  


He approached her before she went in. " What do want?" He asked.

  
  


Maxine looked up into his hazel eyes that pleaded for expectance. She wavered , but brought her hand up and caressed his cheek than slide down his chest to his arm and took the hit from his hand. " You know what I like." She softly answered. A slight smile played on Trevor's face. 

  
  


" I'm going to change." She told him walking into the room and closing the door.

  
  


Maxine stayed near the door long enough to hear the beep of the buttons on the phone and him talking. She rushed over to the closet, yanked the hanger holding her jeans down and snatched the plastic rap off, stuffed her hand in the pocket and pulled out the ear piece. The back of it fall off and the rubber padding had torn. 

  
  


" Damn it." She put her pants under her arm as she tired to fit it back together.

  
  


The door knob made a sound. Maxine grabbed her top and jacket from the closet and ran into the bathroom. Trevor came into the room looked around. " Max?" he called

  
  


She locked the bathroom door, dropped her cloths to the floor and stumbled to the face bowl, turned on the water. "Yes." She answered innocently. There was a long silence.

  
  


He knocked on the door, scaring the hell out of her. " You ok?" He asked from behind the door.

" um, yeah just..." She pushed around in the pile of cloths on the ground found the injection gun. " I'm just..." She fired the liquid into the running water, jumped back to the door, unlocked and cracked it open. " Just curing a sweet tooth." She smiled and handed him the empty gun.

  
  


He looked down at it in his hand and nodded. " I got you a BLT, fries, vanilla coke." 

  
  


" mmmmm." She expressed. She could feel heart pounding in her chest. " I'll be out as soon as I'm done."

  
  


"Ok." he said happily. She slowly closed the door and locked it back. She opened the palm of her hand and resumed fixing the parts. She put it in her ear pressed the back until she heard the snap.

______________________________________________________________________________

Terry sat at the Batcave computer, trying anything he thought would help find her. He replayed the 13 second recorded call Bruce had gotten earlier over and over. He couldn't recognize anything, it was just static and mumbles. They needed a live signal to trace. In the back of his mind he reassured himself that Max was still in Gotham to find. The signals only went so far. 

  
  


He should have been with her. He should have seen this coming. 

She's smart, He repeated to himself, she just needs time to make her move.

  
  


Bruce came down the stairs, cane in hand. He saw Terry frozen, staring at the computer screen or more like past like. "Anything?" He said loudly to snap him out of it. 

  
  


Terry looked up. " No. It's trash." He expressed pushing away and getting up.

  
  


Bruce nodded, than instructed with a point of his cane, for him to go get suited up. Terry did just that. Bruce sat down in the chair and took over. "She's smart," Bruce mentioned. " She'll find a way."

  
  


From inside the changing room Terry, heard what was said. He stripped and pulled on the suit. He appreciated Bruce saying that. Terry zipped up the suit felt the seam fade. He stepped out, squeeze his fist to tighten the grip on his gloves.

  
  


Bruce focused the audio line going across the screen. A tremor sent a set of vibrations along the once straight line. " Is that live?" He asked.

  
  


Bruce moved a hand over and turned up the feed volume. The sound of static echoed into the cave for seconds, then thinned out to, "I ju..." and went back to static.

  
  


Terry's hand shoot over and uped the signal strength. Bruce started a trace and begin filtering it out to a map of the city. The screen showed a red detailed top view of Gotham city. In a minimized screen on the bottom, the computer converted the audio signal into numbers. A red circle targeted a part of the city, bring it into close view.

  
  


"Send the feed to the jet, I'm going." Terry informed running over the landing pad and getting into the jet. He pulled his mask on, powered up and took off. Bruce was busy doing just that.

  
  


The glimpse he got before he left said, north of downtown. The airport district. Gotham international airport was center this side of town, around it hotels, restaurants, clubs, casinos, shops, and the metro station sucked up every penny they could from tourist, and that's where he was going.

  
  


In front of Bruce's eyes the screen blinked warnings of losing the weak signal. This meant that the signal was close enough to trace but the sources was failing. 

" Terry, I'm going to bust the signal up as high as it will go, you need to disconnect from the computer or it can overload."

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Standing in the bathroom, hoping Terry knew what had happened and was looking, her hand pressed to her ear holding everything in place Maxine, shut the water off, backed up to the toilet dropped the seat and sat down. 

  
  


She heard nothing but dead air. "Hello?" she whispered. "Terry, If you can hear this I'm at..." She snatched embroidered towel from the rack behind her head. " I'm at the Hilton Grande in room..."

  
  


A high pitched squill shot in to her ear. She stifled a yell and snatched the piece out her ear. It fall to the floor in twice as many piece as before. She sat very still in an attempt to calm whatever anxiety she felt looking at the junk on the floor. 

  
  


Fine, she thought, if he can't get to me I'll get to him. Maxine got up yanked Trevor's cloths of and slipped into her own. She walked out the bathroom as she put on her jean jacket. Trevor was sitting on the bed , pulling a pair of passports and plane tickets from a bag on the floor next to him. She pasted her fake smile in place and sat on the bed next to him and put on her boots.

  
  


" Where are we going?" She asked

  
  


Trevor handed her her ticket. " We have a connection at JFK but after that we're going to Japan. Parson was offered a job there."

______________________________________________________________________________

::THE GOTHAM INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT IS A SMOKE FREE ZONE, THANK YOU::

  
  
  
  


Todd took the last drag from his cigarette and flicked it away. He stood in the airport parking terminal taking the Sacc cases from the limo driver. Todd walked quickly through the busy airport. Once he found his gate he approached the counter.

  
  


The woman standing behind greeted him. " Can I help you with anything sir?"

  
  


Todd set the cases to his sides and pulled out his ticket and passport. "Yes, I would like to change the destination of my ticket. " He handed her his information.

  
  


The woman began typing into her computer. " From JFK to where?" She asked.

  
  


"What flights do you have going out within the next 30 minutes 

  
  


****** And then there was three! Thanks for reading, plz review.*****

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. The Drop Off

Made Of Steel

Chp 15  
  


The Drop Off

______________________________________________________________________________  
  


I am HELLA BAD at writing action so please bare with me, and try to us all of your imagination for the butt kicking parts. You have be warned.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Ace jumped nervously from his sleeping spot at the end of the stairs barking, aggravated at the offensive sound blasting throw the cave. Bruce snatched the mic phone from his ear and slapped the feed button off. Bruce could hear the tapping of Ace's claws pacing the rock floor behind him as he reached forward and paged the jet.  


Batman reconnected communication between the two computers. " Did it work?" He asked calmly. He brought the jet to a stand still in mid air. The water fell heavily from the sky on to canopy and windshield  


Bruce started working something on the computer. " No." He answered. " The signal wasn't strong enough." He sent the top view map to the jets computer. " She's still in Gotham, somewhere here."  


" What if we get Commissioner Gordon in on the action?" Batman asked.  
  


Bruce had thought of back up after Terry filled him in on the details about Trevor. There was to much of a possibility that with Trevor's temper, harm may come to Maxine before anyone could get to her or they would run. When people are faced with unseen problems, they get nervous, irrational. No one needed that at this point. " To many complications could accrue." He stated.   
  


There was silence between them. He could tell Terry's skin was crawling under the suit. He's been in the same spot before. The kid doesn't have to come right out and tell him that there is something more between he and Max then the "friendship" he proclaimed it to be.

_____________________________________________________________________________

" Where's Todd going?" She asked handing the tickets back.  


" We have to send the Sacc on an earlier flight, customs wont touch...it." he trailed off.  


Trevor's hand rose to Maxine neck, he moved the collar of her jacket away and gently touched the marks he personally left on her skin there. From his expression, Maxine saw remorse.   


" It's fine now." She told him. His eyes moved from his handy work to hers.   


There was a knock on the hotel room door. " Room services." announced the voice on the other side.  


Trevor stood, " I got it." He told her walking out the room. Maxine looked around the room waiting for her 4.0 grade point average to kick in. A crack of lighting from outside got her attention. She watched the raindrops hit the patio ground and exploded. Run like hell...that's what her mom always told her. She thought standing up.  
  


If she could get to the door... Trevor had a semiautomatic, she remembered. Get the gun, get to door. She was now standing under the door frame.  


" Maxine?" Trevor called.  


She looked over to him. Standing by the set table, he looked at her crazily. She smiled and quickly walked over to him. " It was nothing," She dismissed. " This all looks good." She complemented, sitting down and laying her cloth napkin in her lap. Trevor pushed her seat in for her and then sat down on the other side.  


" This is a lot to eat before dinner." She joked and ate a french fry.   


Trevor smirked " Dr. Parson is very punctual. Right after dinner we are heading to the airport. I know how slow you eat." He told her proudly. " Wouldn't want you to up-set him."  


Too late! She thought. "What else do you know about me?" She asked, looking over the table to him. Trevor sighed thoughtfully before answering " You get bored easily," He started. " You do other people's work in class, not for the money but because you can. In spite of your hair, you cut it off and dye it pink even though you hate the color. You haven't worn anything pink since I've been here." He babbled on. " You're much older then your age and when you think no one' s paying attention zone off into your little world." He finished, taking a drink.  


"You got something wrong," She explained.   


He smirked, set his glass aside, crossed his arms and sat back in his chair. "Do tell."  


She stood up and started walking towards him. " I own a pair of lace thongs. Pink." She told him as he stood up to face her. " You should have known that, judging by the way I woke up four hours ago."   


She pressed her hands to his chest, pushed herself to him, felt him start to breath a bit faster. 

Trevor's hand came up to her face, his thumb ran across her bottom lip. She took his other hand and pulled it around her waist. " I could give you another look before we go to dinner." She offered.  


Trevor's mouth captured hers aggressively. His hand around her waist tightened. Adrenaline flowed into her body, she brought her arms around his neck then down to the belt in his pants. She felt both his hands on her back, pressing her to him. One hand slide slowly around to the gun in his pants. She took hold of the handle and pushed him away. Trevor stumbled backwards confused until he saw the gun in her hands. Maxine recognized that raged looked that slowly melted on his face.  


He glared at her and said. " Maxine, you don't want to shot me."  


She cocked and loaded the gun. " But I will." She told him returning the hatred he gave. Maxine backed up to the door, keeping the gun and her eye on him she reached behind and pulled the locks off and opened the door. He slowly walked to her as she backed out the door.  


Someone grabbed Maxine from behind in the struggled she dropped the gun.. Fix's arms clasp around her body pulled her up. Maxine saw Trevor rush forward for the gun, She kicked him back and elbowed Fix in the groin. He dropped her and fell to his knees. Maxine stumbled her way up and started running.  


It seem to be the only thing going right at this point.   


With one hand holding a bloody noise Trevor picked the gun up, and fired at her. Maxine ducked from the bullets she heard hitting the plaster walls and ran around te corner.. On the wall the small bright red painted box marked FOR EMERGENCY ONLY. She pulled the lever down and kept running.  


Trevor turned and ran to Parson's hotel door. He banged until Parson open it. He gave a displeased expression at his bloody state " We got a problem, meet me down stairs at the limo."  


Parson grabbed Trevor by the collar snatched him forward. " I thought I told you watch her." He growled.  


Trevor pushed the Doctor back. " It's under control! He yelled and started running down the hall.

______________________________________________________________________________

He sat above the city, doing the hardest thing he ever had to do.

What was that she told him that night at her house. "It would have turned out differently if you were there, There to protect them, because that's what you do. You can make it all better, You and only you can fix it, make it right. You have to because it's what you do." He mumbled to himself. She also told him that she would ask for help if she needed it.  


The police radio signal came through into his ears. " All units preceded to the Hilton Grande. We have possible fire emergency." The address of the hotel flashed on the vid screen.  


"It's her." Bruce heard him say.  


Bruce brought a building lay out on the screen in front of him. " Go in from the roof."  


Batman fueled the jet through the storm clouds towards the red neon Hilton Grande sign. He hoovered shortly before landing. The black canopy slide back, Batman jumped out, walked towards the roof emergency exit.

______________________________________________________________________________  


"Wait!" She yelled at the closing elevator doors, as halted in front of them. She could hear the foot steps rushing up the hallway she just came from. She frantically looked for another way out. There were painted red arrows on the wall pointing left, she quickly followed it to the emergency doors further down the hall. She burst them open and started down the flight of stairs. A hand closed around her mouth and she was pulled back up against someone. She started fighting off her capture.  


" Max! It's me, It's me." She recognized his voice, turned around and saw Batman.  


A big smile crossed her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He heard her whisper an exhausted " Oh my God."   
  


"Are you ok?" He asked her.   


She released him. " Yeah, we have to go, their coming."  


"We're going to the roof, come on." He told her pulling her up the stairs. A spry of bullets fired at them from above. Maxine dropped and covered her head, Batman pushed her to the side of the stair case, using his jets he torpedoed himself in Trevor at eh top of the stairs.  
  


The two of them crashed into the wall. Batman sent his fist into Trevor's jaw. Fix stopped him from repeating the blow by lifting up by the neck and throwing him through the door into the hall like a rag doll.  


Maxine saw the gun laying four steps in front of her. She saw Trevor start to get up. She rushed and picked up the gun. Trevor stood up to see Maxine aimed for him. He boldly walked down to her. She pulled the trigger but nothing happened. He yanked the gun away from her hands, grabbed the her by the shirt and violently slammed her in the wall.   
  
" You got have bullets for these things." He angrily yelled. The empty clip fall from the gun, he produced a new and loaded it. He then knelled down to her, pressed the barrel to her temple.  
  


" I've run out of patience Maxine." The handle of the gun slammed into the side of her face. He pulled her up and started dragging her down the stairs. " If you are finished here, we have a flight to catch."

______________________________________________________________________________  


Fix waited for Batman to stand before pounding him in the spine back to the ground. Batman sent an upper cut in the giant's jaw, disorientating him . Fix wrapped his massive arms around Batman in a bear hug.   
  
His chest began caving in on itself by the force of Fix. Batman's hand pulled a palm sized static shock prong from his utility belt, slapped it to Fix's shoulder. A electrical charge surged Fix's body but had no effect. Fix sent Batman crashing through a hotel room door. Fix laughed and ripped the annoying thing from his arm. Batman pushed the broken wood off him and slowly stood up. Fix grit his teeth and charged at him.  
  
Batman flipped over him, maneuvered in the air and landed a kick in his back, pushing faster. Fix's momentum sent him smashing through the balcony window and over the rale.

______________________________________________________________________________  
  


Trevor had the barrel of the gun pressed into Max's side as she dragged her through the hotel lobby. People in the hotel walked around them trying to exit the building, the fire department ran past them as the pushed the revolving door around to the rainy weather outside.  
  


Dr. Parson stood directing the bag boy to pack their remaining luggage in the trunk. Trevor literally threw her up against the side of the limo. He snatched the door open and through her in. Parson stopped him from going in after her. " Call your brother, tell him dinner has been canceled."  
  


Trevor stuffed the gun in the belt of his pants and climbed in without answering. Max shock the dizzying feeling from her head. Trevor shut the door flip open the phone dialed a number. The only thing heard was rain hitting the car. Maxine sat on the opposite side. He didn't get answer. She watched him shut the phone, and throw it across the limo in her way. In reflex her arms went up, she looked over at him, glaring at her.  
  


The bright flourescent lights of the awakening city that shone through the sun roof over there heads shadowed over. They both looked up, Max screamed and dropped to the floor of the limo. Fix's body imploded on the limo top, sending glass flying everywhere. Max forced the bent and broke door open, she squeezed out of the totaled car onto the pavement. Fix's body lay mangled and imbedded in the limo roof.   
  


***** OOOOOOOO. Thanks for reading. Review plz.******  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Good Bye To You

Made Of Steel

Chp 16

  
  


Good Bye To You

______________________________________________________________________________

I hope you guys like this. I had to much fun writing it:

I BE PIMPIN': I finally started my Gargoyle fic, Die Today; Live Tomorrow. Check it out!

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Batman stepped over the broken wood and over the broken glass onto the patio and peered over. People were screaming, pointing at the carnage on the destroyed limo. The fire department were pushing people back. Traffic had been blocked from both sides, people were starting to get out of the cars to see the commotion. The rain washed the blood onto the street around the car. He saw Max standing about a foot from the limo, her hand over her mouth in shock. As if hearing him looking at her, she looked up to him. 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Trevor pried the limo door open and fall onto the curb. He wiped the blood from his cut brow with his sleeve and knock the daze feeling away.

  
  


" Sir. Are you ok?" A firefighter asked, steading him as he stood. Trevor focused on the limo until his double vision singled out Fix's body. " I'm fine." He answered. They slow rose to see Maxine on the other side of the limo. The fireman begin looking him over for any other cuts or injures.

  
  


Maxine looked back down to the pair of eyes burning a hole in her head. With his eyes he instructed her to come around the limo and over to him. Blinking the rain out of her face she slowly took a step back.

  
  


Trevor impatiently jerked his head for her to do as she had been told. She only glared across the limo to him with a stubborn look. In a quick motion he snatched the gun from his belt. The firefighter yelled for him to drop it. Maxine ducked down, she heard the gun fire and started running.

  
  


"GET BACK HERE." Trevor yelled, pushed the firefighter off him and ran after her.

  
  


From the street, bystanders saw Batman's deployed the attached wings under his arms and blasted off in the direction the others had run.

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Maxine ran through the middle of parked cars as fast as she could. A shot was fired, she shirked as the bullet hit the windshield of the car she just past. The traffic lights a head turned green letting the flood of cars out. The cars blew their horns as she cut them off, one swirled to miss hitting her. Behind her Trevor speed up, ignored the squealing breaks and yells. 

  
  


In the panic of it all Maxine remembered what side of town she was on. She needed to get away but she could run forever, she saw the familiar GC Metro signs ahead and cut across on to the 

sidewalk into the train station. She pushed the heavy door open, her wet boots tripped her up on the marble floor, almost made her fall backwards. She quickly caught her balance and ran down the escalator. Trevor pushed a amn out of his way and ran inside the station. He saw Maxine running down the escalator, aimed the gun and fired. People in the sation began screaming and getting down, running for the exits and scattering. Maxine reflexively ducked but kept running. Trevor forced his way down the crowed escalator. He saw her pushed her way through the crowd of people.

  
  


She rounded the corner leading to track B/C and jumped the token median. 

  
  


"Hey," the woman in the booth yelled getting out. " You can't do that." She turned around to see another kid about to do the same. She put her hands up to stop him from jumping. With out hesitation Trevor fired the gun and shot her. Hearing the noise Maxine turned around and saw Trevor stepping over the woman's body. She ran down the stairs leading to the loading ramps they were completely empty. Maxine glanced around, saw the doors of the departing train closing and ran to them. They hissed shut in her face. 

  
  


" WAIT!" She yelled hitting the windows as it begin moving forward and out the station.

  
  


::THIS IS A NO SMOKING ZONE. THANK YOU FOR CHOOSING GC METRO:: The feminine computerized voice echoed.

  
  


Maxine twirled around in time to see Trevor step off the last stair onto the loading dock. She wanted to growl some insult to piss him off, scream at him that she wasn't afraid of him, but she was breathing so hard her throat hurt. Trevor smooth his wet hair back and gave an exhausted sigh.

  
  


"Little by little, Maxine," he said out of breath. " I can stop loving you too." He said clenching the gun in his hand, a fist in the other.

  
  


"Go to hell!" She said in aggravation. " Your seriously screwed in the head." He stormed towards her but she kept talking. " Trevor you don't love me, You've almost killed me twice." She got out, before he snatched the collar of her jacket, pulled her forward and stuffed the gun under her chin.

  
  


" Third time's the charm." He said. She closed her eyes. Someone tapped Trevor's shoulder, he look left and was met with a fist to the face. The force of the blow caused him to push Maxine. She stumble backwards, fell over the 6 foot edge and hit the tracks below.

  
  


Trevor tried to shot. Batman kicked the gun out of his hand, punched him in ribs. Trevor clenched his side and tried to punch back. Batman blocked and kicked Trevor, sending him across the dock. Trevor angrily got up, grabbed the metal trash bin and swung it at Batman.

  
  


He knocked it out of his hands and kicked him back into the wall, shattering the glass casing of a poster behind him. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Maxine forcefully ignored the ache of her back and leg where metal hit bone. She rolled over, and got to her feet. 

  
  


TRAIN 14 ON TRACK B TO GRANDE PLAZA GOTHAM STATION ARRIVING IN 1 MINUTE. THANK YOU FOR CHOOSING GC TRANSPORTATION::

  
  


Maxine looked over to the big computerized stop watch

  
  


YOUR TRAIN 

WILL ARRIVE

IN* 00:58 h/sec

  
  
  
  


Next to it a blue arrow indicated track B. The track she had fallen onto and was now standing on. 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Trevor picked up a big sliver of broken glass and stabbed at Batman. He blocked the attack, Trevor attacked again and again, Batman blocked an incoming blow but Trevor sliced the breast of the suit. Batman grabbed Trevor's wrist slammed it into a near by cement pillar, making him drop his weapon, and kneed him in the stomach.

  
  


Trevor grabbed Batman's shoulder and with all his strength rammed forward. He pushed the both of them back into the adjacent pillar. Batman slammed his knee into Trevor's ribs and kicked him back. The gash in the suit sparked in Batman's face, he patted the sparks down.

______________________________________________________________________________

YOUR TRAIN 

WILL ARRIVE

IN* 00:49 h/sec

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Maxine reached up the six foot cement wall, tried to pull her self up. She couldn't get a grip on the surface with her boots and slide back down. She could hear the sounds of the guys fighting. She backed up on the tracks, just over the edge of the wall she could see the tops of their heads. She got a running start and jumped, she still couldn't get any traction and fell back down.

______________________________________________________________________________

YOUR TRAIN 

WILL ARRIVE

IN* 00:41 h/sec

______________________________________________________________________________

In the batcave, The suit's blueprint maximized on the computer screen in front of Bruce. The window bordering the layout flashed red with warning signs.

  
  


" The suit is failing, Terry." He said over the com.

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


"How long?" Batman asked.

  
  


Trevor's fist slammed into Batman's face. He flew back " Never mind." He said and blocked another blow. Batman grabbed the collar of Trevor's shirt and slammed his head into his. Trevor fell backwards. Batman rubbed the his forehead in the shock of feeling all the pain. Trevor turned over holding his head, he looked over and saw the gun five feet ahead of him.

He got up and ran for it. ______________________________________________________________________________

YOUR TRAIN 

WILL ARRIVE

IN* 00:30 h/sec

______________________________________________________________________________

A desperate anxiety climbed up Maxine back as the clock clicked over to 29. She wanted to scream but she had to do something productive. She stepped back up against the parked train behind her, ran as fast as she could and jumped. She got up high enough and pulled up, her shoulders were edge level. Her muscles betrayed her, she could feel herself getting weak and fell down to the tracks with a scared, angry yell. She violent kicked the wall in defeat.

  
  
  
  


YOUR TRAIN 

WILL ARRIVE

IN* 00:27 h/sec

  
  


Batman looked up and saw Trevor ran for the gun. He jumped after him but Trevor picked snatched the gun up, turned around and aimed. Batman stopped. Without the suit's protection the bullet would pierce through. 

  
  


YOUR TRAIN 

WILL ARRIVE

IN* 00:19 h/sec

  
  


Trevor snorted a bloody nose. " I'm not stupid McGinnis. I'm just glad you're here to see her die."

  
  


Batman didn't move for a second. Maxine mouth slightly dropped when he said Terry's name. He then reached up and pulled the cowl off his face. Trevor smiled. 

  
  


YOUR TRAIN 

WILL ARRIVE

IN* 00:15 h/sec

  
  


Maxine tried one last time to pull herself up out off the tracks. Trevor pointed the gun down at her. "You get down and you watch it come!" he yelled and kicked at her face. Maxine let go before he made contact. " I gave you my heart and you let this son of bitch into you!" He yelled, pointing the gun at Terry then back at Maxine.

  
  


YOUR TRAIN 

WILL ARRIVE

IN* 00:13 h/sec

  
  


" Trevor." Terry yelled getting his attention. " You don't want to kill the woman you love." 

Trevor fired a shot down to the tracks. Maxine jumped out the way, Terry moved forward but Trevor aimed the gun back at him making him stop. 

  
  


"Correction," He said uncomfortably calm. " I don't want to want her to die to fast. I want to see your face when she burst like water balloon."

  
  


YOUR TRAIN 

WILL ARRIVE

IN* 00:10 h/sec

  
  


Maxine's eyes snapped from the clock to Terry. Her body tingled with adrenaline and fear, she felt tears fall down her face. Trevor kept his aim on Terry, kneeled down on the side of the tracks.

"9....8...." he counted down in a whisper to her tear soaked face. Maxine stared Trevor in the eyes as he taunted her. Her arms jolted up grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him over. He hit the tracks with the force of her weight as she fell down on top.

  
  


Terry saw Trevor be pulled over the side he ran over got down on his knees and reached for Max.

"Come on." He yelled. 

  
  


YOUR TRAIN 

WILL ARRIVE

IN* 00:05 h/sec

  
  


Maxine got up, ran to the wall jumped and grabbed Terry's hands. He greet his teeth, got to his feet and pulled up.

  
  


Trevor felt the track under his back begin to vibrate he turned and looked down the tunnel. The train head lights shone bright as it neared.

  
  


YOUR TRAIN 

WILL ARRIVE

IN* 00:04 h/sec 

  
  


Maxine pulled her knee over the edge to stand, Terry's arm wrapped around her waist to help her up. Trevor got up, ran towards her, and grabbed her leg. Maxine screamed, turned her head to see the train head light coming at them.

  
  


YOUR TRAIN 

WILL ARRIVE

IN* 00:03 h/sec

  
  


Maxine kicked Trevor in the face, Terry yanked her up.

  
  


YOUR TRAIN 

WILL ARRIVE

IN* 00:2 h/sec

  
  


The train slammed into him with a loud thud and shrieked to a stop. The station fell silent.

  
  
  
  


::YOUR TRAIN HAS ARRIVED. THANK YOU FOR CHOOSING GC TRANSPORTATION::

  
  


The door slide open, the people begin to exit the train. A woman walked out and stopped to replace her lipstick and mirror in her purse. Her eyes looked past her hand to the blood soaked ground she was standing on. She turned around and scream in horror. The side of the train was smeared in the same blood. Others screamed and begin to back way. An short elderly lady gasped, her wrinkled hand shakily moved up to the crucifix hanging from her neck. Her finger wrapped around the gold cross and brought it up to her lips. She mumbled a prayer and turned to her left.

There was a young lady with pink hair, standing with her head buried into Batman's chest, hands clenching his shoulders. Batman's arm was around the girls waste in a protective manner, his other hand straightening the mask on his face.

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


"Maxine." He whispered.

  
  


She didn't say anything. He gently lifted his her chin up to face him. " Say something?" He asked in a pleading tone. Maxine opened her mouth to answer she was ok and flash the convincing smile she knew he would reassure him. She let her arms close around his neck and smothered her sobs in his chest.

  
  


*******How was that? Be honest. Thanks for reading.*******


End file.
